Lyovochka
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Un noche Lev sufrió una extraña transformación que lo convirtió en un gato. Ya siendo el tercer día, sus padres salen a buscar respuestas y lo dejan al cuidado de Alisa. Sin embargo, el revoltoso Lev se las ingenia para huir de casa y dirigirse al hogar de Yaku... "Solo el amor verdadero lo volverá humano otra vez." [LEVYAKU]
1. Prólogo

_Queridos internautas:_

Esta vez traigo un LevYaku.

La historia se desarrolla en Tokyo actual, sin grandes modificaciones de lo que ocurre en el manga, excepto por el hecho de que Kuroo y Kenma son novios y por la existencia de un elemento _sobrenatural_ en la trama. (Poderes gatunos que afectan a los estudiantes de nekoma)

Dejo una breve explicación sobre estos poderes:

1\. La persona que posee este "poder" se transforma en un "neko" durante las noches de luna llena (le crecen orejas, cola y dientes de gato). -el término más apropiado es nekomimi-

2\. Hay cierto día de la semana en que estos nekos se vuelven muy apasionados.

3\. Durante los eclipses lunares se convierten completamente en un gato.

4\. La gente que manifiesta estos poderes suele tener problemas para confesar sus sentimientos.

5\. Kenma y Kuroo tiene estos poderes.

6\. Lev también, pero se salieron de control.

Espero que les guste este fanfic.

.

.

.

Atte.  
Inocente Palomita.

* * *

Si existen lectores interesados, empezaré a subir la historia sino, pues ni modo, la borraré en unos días :'c


	2. CAP 1

**Título:** Lyovochka  
 **Autora:** Inocente Palomita  
 **Pareja:** LevYaku  
 **Serie:** Haikyuu!  
 **Género:** Sobrenatural - Fluff - Romántico - Comedia - Drama  
 **Clasificación:** Mayores de 13 años.  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

«««««««««««««««««« »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **LYOVOCHKA**

 **Capítulo 1:**  
"El gato perdido"

Alisa Haiba es una joven de 19 años que vive en Japón. Es mitad rusa y mitad japonesa. De carácter alegre y entusiasta. Su cabello es largo y platinado. Mide 1,76 cm; una altura muy por encima de la media para una mujer en el país nipon. Gran parte de su familia de origen ruso tiene los ojos verdes, sin embargo padece de heterocromía desde su nacimiento, teniendo el iris de un ojo color marrón claro y el otro de color azul.

Ella tiene un hermano menor con rasgos similares. Pero en personalidad suele ser travieso y juguetón. Desde que era niña siempre lo ha cuidado con cariño. Y no solo ella, sino, que muchos familiares lo consienten. Su hermano se llama Lev, tiene 15 años y juega en el equipo de voleyball de la preparatoria Nekoma.

― ¡Lyovochka!― gritaba la joven Alisa por los pasillos de su casa buscando a su escurridizo hermano menor. ―¿Dónde te has metido?

De pronto escuchó el sonido de un cascabel cerca de la cocina. Alisa corrió hasta el lugar y se detuvo cerca de una ventana. Inspeccionó por unos segundos cada rincón de la habitación y tras subirse un poco su larga falda, se agachó para buscarlo debajo de la mesa.

Allí se encontraba un gran gato de pelo gris, afilados ojos verdes, largos bigotes, nariz rosada y cola gruesa. Se veía asustado y le gruñía a la muchacha de cabello platinado.

―Ven aquí, no he terminado de amarrarte tu nueva cinta.― El gato se erizó y maulló fuerte. ―Vamos Lyovochka, el rosa te queda muy bien.― dijo Alisa dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

El gato maulló por última vez y comenzó a correr por la cocina con la cinta atorada en su collar hasta trepar por los muebles, llegando milagrosamente a una ventana entreabierta. La empujó con su cabeza y logró salir al patio. Después corrió por el jardín seguida de cerca por su hermana, quien le gritaba que se devolviera. El gato asustado, sabiendo que si lo atrapaban lo obligarían a usar una enorme e infantil cinta de color rosa en el cuello durante todo el día, escaló desesperadamente el cerezo que estaba cercano al portón para llegar a la muralla. Miró por última vez a su hermana, y saltó hacia la calle. Alisa buscó rápidamente sus zapatos y salió a buscarlo.

Aquel gato que se había escapado, era su hermano Lev. Víctima de algún tipo de maleficio que lo había convertido en un gato. En la casa no había nadie más. Sus padres habían salido a buscar ayuda luego de haberse cumplido tres días desde su transformación.

"Si algo le llega a suceder a Lyovochka jamás me lo perdonaré." pensó la joven cerrando el portón y sacando el celular que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su falda. Alisa no se veía del todo afectada, pues había predicho que esto podría ocurrir y le había puesto un GPS al collar del felino.

Lev, el gran gato de pelo gris, corrió por las calles aledañas hasta encontrarse con la casa de su nuevo vecino; Yaku Morisuke, compañero de instituto y de equipo de voleyball, quien se había mudado hace un par de semanas a ese sector. El animal logró ingresar al patio, y luego buscó una posible entrada a la casa. La cual logró encontrar al divisar lo que parecía una pequeña ventana. Corrió hasta subirse al borde de esta y empujó el vidrio utilizando sus patas. Había llegado al baño principal de la casa.

Allí se encontraba Yaku. Tomando un relajante baño caliente. El joven abrió sus ojos al sentir un ruido extraño y vio al animal sentado a un lado de la bañera.

El gato maulló un par de veces como un intento de saludo.

"¿Cómo es que entró?" se preguntó Yaku sorprendido. Miró la ventana y luego fijó su vista en la cinta rosada que traía el felino. ―Al menos tienes dueño.― murmuró sacando su mano de la bañera y moviéndola para llamar la atención del animal.

Lev caminó muy animado y ronroneó pasando todo su cuerpo por la mano de Yaku. Se daba vuelta y acariciaba con sus bigotes los dedos del libero de su equipo.

―Eres una gatita muy linda.― dijo Morisuke sonriendo con ternura.

Lev escuchó esto e inmediatamente se detuvo a observar a Yaku.

―N-no.― pronunció con dificultad el gato gris.

Yaku se puso de pie en la bañera sin pensarlo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que la voz de ese enorme animal había sonado similar a la voz de Lev.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Gracias por leer este fanfic! No pensé que recibiría comentarios tan pronto :D Ojalá les guste esta historia ¡Saludos!


	3. EXTRA 01 - CAP 1

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA CAPÍTULO I**

 _A través de tus ojos_

Me cuesta hablar siendo un gato.

Maldición, creo que fue mala idea. Yaku-san se ve más alterado que de costumbre. Creo que nunca lo había escuchado gritar tan fuerte, ni siquiera en un partido.

"¡Ya...Yaku...Yaku-san!"

Eso fue raro. Creo que parezco un gato poseído.

No es necesario que se tape, ya lo he visto desnudo en las duchas, además yo también estoy desnudo.

Yaku-san, no se aleje.

"So-y Lev...Soy Le-v"

Cuesta demasiado, y Yaku-san no me reconoce. Ni siquiera sé si logró entenderme.

No retroceda, por favor. Necesito que me entienda. No me lance el jabón, ¿de verdad se atrevería a golpear un animal?

¿Qué tal si me revuelco en el suelo?

¡Está funcionando! Creo que de esa forma se calmará.

Mírame Yaku-san, solo soy un gato.

Acaríciame, Yaku-san.

Sus manos están un poco heladas, pero al menos volvió a la calma. Lamento haberlo asustado. Solo estaba buscando ayuda. Desearía que me sacaras esta cinta rosada del cuello. Tengo suficiente con este cascabel que no deja de sonar cada vez que me muevo...

Los ojos de Yaku-san me miran fijamente. Sus ojos son enormes y expresivos, creo que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de ese detalle. Tiene una mirada cálida.

Me gusta.

¡Yaku-san me entendió! ¡Al fin soy libre de esa molesta cinta rosa! ¡Muchas gracias! Cuando vuelva a mi forma humana se lo agradeceré, ya que hablar con este cuerpo es aterrador.

El piso del baño no está mal para unos estiramientos mientras toca mi cuerpo. No me canso de esto.

Tal vez nunca llegue a sentir las manos de Yaku-san tan grandes como ahora.

A menos que quede así para siempre.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas** : Hola querido lector. Este fanfic es una historia "experimental"... Cada capítulo contiene "extras", y están narrado en primera persona. Solo que no aviso quién es quien, pero por sus pensamientos y acciones estoy segura que lograrán identificar al personaje. Cada cierto tiempo subiré mis notas mentales para explicar y resumir la historia. Y lo último, los extras son generalmente muy cortos... aunque eso siempre puede variar.

Saludos


	4. EXTRA 02 - CAP I

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA II CAPÍTULO I**

 _Gustos y disgustos_

Había visto un animal entrar a mi baño. Nunca antes me había pasado. Ni si quiera en mi antigua casa. Pero el caso es que esa enorme gata había entrado mientras me daba un baño. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Mis padres iban a regresar tipo diez, ya que habían ido a comprar un par de cosas para el almuerzo de mañana.

Hasta cierto punto, todo iba normal. Absolutamente todo, pese a lo extraño de la situación. Sin embargo, casi me caí de la bañera por culpa de esa gata cuando comenzó a hablar. No podía creerlo, estuve a punto de lanzarle lo primero que agarré, pero parecía que esa gata me conocía.

Tuve una intuición al verla por primera vez; Me recordó a Lev, ese idiota que se cree el as del equipo.

Su voz había sonado igual, dijo mi nombre, o eso creí haber escuchado, luego pronunció el nombre de mi compañero.

¿Acaso una gata se apoderó de Lev?

No entiendo nada, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue esa corta conversación que tuve con Kuroo el otro día sobre gatos en luna llena. No sé por qué comenzó a hablarme sobre eso. Supongo que él debe saber mucho del tema, justo ahora me arrepiento de no haberle prestado suficiente atención. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Suspiré un poco cansado de la confusa situación. Miré a la gata, ah... Digo gato. Es un gato después de todo. Supongo que la cinta rosa me confundió.

"¿Eres Lev?"

El gato me respondió con un maullido y fijó su vista en mí. Mi piel se erizó. Esos afilados ojos se asemejaban a los de Lev. Definitivamente era él.

¡Ah Maldición! Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas sobrenaturales. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

¿Reencarnación?

¡Reencarnación!

¿Acaso será que Lev...?

Apreté mi puño.

"¡Lev!"

Grité con angustia. Pensé en algo horrible y me sentí triste. No, ese idiota no podría... o será que...Mierda.

Tomé al enorme gato entre mis brazos y lo cargué a mi habitación. Me senté con él en la cama y lo abracé mientras le acariciaba el lomo. No suelo ser así con los animales, pero pensar que Lev puede estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato, o que Lev ya no puedo volver a ser un humano otra vez, es algo que yo no podría acostumbrarme.

¿Me estaría buscando para pedirme ayuda? ¿Estará desorientado? ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

Parecía que Lev me entendía, estaba frotando sus orejas en mis manos y pasaba su nariz por mis dedos.

Decenas de preguntas en mi cabeza desaparecieron cuando escuché que tocaron el timbre. Deben ser mis padres, tal vez olvidaron la llave.

"¡Ya voy!"

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa mientras me secaba los ojos. Me había puesto el primer pijama que encontré en mi armario. Es un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero como no crecí mucho en mis años de preparatoria hay mucha ropa que sigo usando... Empezando por este pijama con estampados de gatos.

Una vez que me puse mis pantuflas, corrí rápido por los pasillos para llegar a la entrada principal.

Al abrir, me di cuenta que no eran mis padres... Era ella. Alisa Haiba, mi amor platónico desde que la vi por primera vez. No había notado el color diferente de sus ojos, no podía parpadear.

Me puse rojo y me quedé quieto. Era muy alta. Extremadamente alta. Y sobre todo hermosa.

Mierda, y yo vistiendo un pijama tan infantil.

"Buenas noches, eh... ¿Morisuke-kun?"

Su voz sonaba como una dulce melodía. Se acordaba de mí.

"Haiba-san, buenas noches"

Mi voz sonó quebrada al final. Mi corazón comenzó a latir. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver a alguien tan bella como ella en la puerta de mi casa.

"Estoy buscando un gato gris, me preguntaba si lo has visto..."

Me señaló su celular el cual parecía tener activado un GPS.

¿Gato gris? Por un momento lo había olvidado. Alisa Haiba debe saber algo...

"Haiba-san, ¿el gato que busca es su hermano?"

Ella parecía sorprendida con la pregunta que había hecho, pero luego sonrió.

"Así que ya lo sabes..." hizo una breve pausa. "Lo que pasó fue algo verdaderamente sobrenatural. Lyovochka se transformó en un gato. Esto ocurrió hace tres días. Una mañana fui a despertarlo para que asistiera a clases y encontré a un gato en su lugar. Estaba durmiendo debajo de su pijama. Ahora mi familia está muy preocupada buscando respuestas, ya que no sabemos la razón de su transformación."

"Si que es extraño, si llego a saber algo no dudaré en comunicarme con su familia."

"Muchas gracias..."

Esta situación parece de película. ¿Estaré soñando?

"Por cierto, ¿Haz visto a Lyovochka? El GPS me indica que se encuentra aquí..."

"Ah, si." respondí pensativo.

Sea un sueño o no, no puedo dejar de mirarla.

"Lev entró por la ventana del baño, él está bien, ahora está en mi habitación."

Omití que estuve a punto de golpearlo.

"¡Me alegra!" juntó sus manos. "Lyovochka salió huyendo de casa cuando intentaba ponerle una cinta."

Así que esa cinta rosada fue cosa de su hermana. Pobre Lev, así que lo único que buscaba aquí era que yo le sacara eso. Vaya idiota...

Suspiré aliviado.

"Morisuke-kun, ¿puedo pasar?"

¡Ah! Maldición, tantas preocupaciones y se me olvidó que la hermana de Lev está afuera de mi casa.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Adelante!"

¿Habré sonado muy nervioso? Detesto esos silencios tan largos.

Mientras ella se probaba el calzado de casa, observé cómo iba vestida. De cerca se nota más su esbelta figura. Tiene unas piernas muy largas. Me imagino que deben ser tan largas como las de Lev. Pero Lev las debe tener más largas, de eso no hay duda. ¡Ah mierda! Las zapatillas le quedan chicas. ¿Cuánto calzará? Pisará el suelo con los calcetines, debe ser incómodo usar zapatillas de casa tan pequeñas.

"¿Dónde está Lyovochka?"

"En-en mi habitación."

¡Ahhh! Esto es vergonzoso, ¿Habrá notado que miré sus pies por tanto rato? No podía dejar de ver la distancia que había de su talón a la zapatilla.

"¿Puedo pasar a tu habitación?"

Tragué saliva. La chica que me gusta me acaba de hacer una pregunta que me hizo pensar mal. Asentí con la cabeza y la guié sin mirarla a los ojos. Mi rostro estaba más rojo que antes.

Tantas emociones en un día hará que me de un ataque.

Al entrar a mi habitación, Lev no estaba. ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?

"A Lyovockha le gusta esconderse debajo de los muebles"

"En ese caso, puede que se haya escondido debajo de la cama"

"Permiso"

Fijé mi vista en la hermana de Lev, quien se había apoyado en el suelo y metió su cabeza debajo de la cama.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir. Ella es tan dulce, hermosa y educada.

"¡Lyovochka con que aquí estabas ¡Ven aquí! ¡Deja de dar problemas a tu senpai!"

Escuché un gruñido. Detuve a la hermana de Lev, y me las di de héroe sacando al gato que había debajo de mi cama. Lo tomé sin dificultad mientras ella me miraba con admiración.

Qué bien se siente...

"¡Muchas gracias Morisuke-kun!"

Le estaba pasando el gato, cuando Lev se volvió loco y se aferró a mí. Maldición. Este idiota no entiende. No hagas una escena justo ahora.

"Lev, debes regresar con tu hermana. Tu familia te está esperando."

El gato me miró fijamente. Parecía triste. No sé cómo reconocí esa expresión en el rostro del animal. Pero sus ojos me transmitían tristeza.

"Lev, vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí"

Lo dije refiriéndome a la cinta que le había sacado en el baño. Si ya no la tenía puesta y la había botado, ¿Por qué no regresaba a su casa? ¿Acaso ahora debía asegurarme que su hermana no lo molestara?

Lev se retorció entre mis brazos. Lo solté un poco molesto y cayó de pie. Luego comenzó a ronronear y maullar mientras se paseaba por mis piernas.

Me rasqué la nuca y miré avergonzado a su hermana.

"Parece que quiere quedarse contigo, debe apreciarte mucho."

Solo reí. Ella sonrió.

"Bueno... si quiere, puede dejarlo aquí, yo lo puedo cuidar por esta noche."

Lo dije con la intención de quedar bien frente a ella.

"¿En serio? ¿No será mucho problema?"

"No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado"

Ah, mierda, eso no sonó genial. Pero volvió a sonreír. La acompañé a la salida. Lev parecía un fiel perro que me seguía a todos lados y respondía cada vez que le hablaba.

Cuando se fue no podía quitarme la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me dolían las mejillas. Estaba feliz. Alisa Haiba estuvo en mi casa.

Al volver a mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama y extendí mis brazos. Comencé a recordar cada diálogo con ella. Solo tiene dos años más, no es mucha la diferencia. Aunque en altura...

"¡Ah!"

Lev se posó sobre mi estómago y empezó a ejercer presión con sus patas. ¿Qué haré contigo? Siempre me causas problemas.

Acaricié resignado detrás de sus orejas. Me había metido en ese lío solo para quedar bien, pero en el fondo, el estado de Lev me tenía muy preocupado. Llevaba tres días siendo un gato, y yo pensando que tenía gripe. Incluso había comprado algunas mandarinas para llevárselas mañana a su casa.

Esto es mucho más complicado.

"¿Lev, te encuentras bien?"

El gato me miró por unos segundos y luego bostezó. Parecía estar bien, caminó por la cama hasta echarse cerca de la almohada.

No puedo creer que hoy dormiré con Lev.

Esto debe ser una broma.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas** : Me estoy tomando muchas libertades en la escritura de este fanfic.


	5. CAP 2

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **Capítulo 2:**  
"La habitación de Yaku"

Yaku estaba acostado sobre su cama. Esa noche, él se haría responsable de cuidar al menor de la familia Haiba. Lo primero que hizo para cumplir su tarea, fue dejar un vaso y un pequeño plato hondo con leche en su velador. Lev se había acercado a tomar un poco para luego volver al lado de su senpai.

La habitación de Morisuke era bastante pequeña, aunque eso no le causaba incomodidad a Haiba. Tal vez porque su tamaño actual era considerablemente menor a lo usual y por ende no ocupaba mucho espacio dentro de la alcoba, o tal vez solo por el simple hecho de que el lugar era acogedor.

En ese sentido, Yaku se preocupaba de mantener limpia su habitación para sentirse a gusto. Su ropa solía estar siempre ordenada dentro de su armario. Cada mañana se encargada de hacer su cama. Su escritorio lo mantenía despejado si no lo estaba usando. Su estante tenía los libros alineados. Ningún detalle se le escapaba de las manos.

—Lev, acabo de leer que a los gatos no se le debería dar leche...— dijo mirando la pantalla de celular. —Debería darte carne, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el desayuno. Es muy tarde para comer.— añadió cerrando la ventana del internet.

Siendo cerca de las once de la noche el libero de Nekoma buscó entre sus contactos el número de celular de Kuroo par luego marcarlo.

Debía resolver cuanto antes su duda relacionada al actual estado de Lev.

— ¿Yaku? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?— preguntó extrañado Kuroo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Acaso eres un anciano que te acuestas tan temprano un día viernes?— contestó Morisuke molesto.

—Me lo dice alguien que de seguro ya está en pijama...

—Cállate, no te llamaba para discutir.

Lev levantó sus orejas y miró fijamente a Yaku quien parecía irritado por culpa de la conversación que mantenía con Kuroo en el teléfono. Aprovechó ese instante para acercarse un poco más y frotar sus bigotes cerca de la mano de su compañero.

—Ah, maldición, Kuroo ¿Puedes dejar de distraerme con tus palabrerías?— preguntó Yaku frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al gato que tenía a su lado. Al rato, cambió su semblante y acarició su cabeza. —Necesito hablar algo importante. Se trata sobre los poderes de gato que mencionaste el otro día. ¿Eso era un rumor del Instituto?

—No se trata de un rumor.— respondió Kuroo inmediatamente. —Kenma y yo tenemos esos poderes.

—¿Y qué mas?

—Ahora puedo confirmar que no me escuchaste casi nada de lo que te hablé el otro día.

—Vamos Kuroo, necesito saberlo con urgencia.— insistió Morisuke.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sonando interesado.

—Se trata de Lev.— dicho eso, Yaku tragó saliva y miró a su _kouhai_ convertido en animal. No estaba seguro de cómo se lo llegaría a tomar Kuroo, después de todo, la situación era inverosímil.

—Habla más claro, ¿acaso fuiste a ver a Lev a su casa? ¿No habías dicho que lo irías a ver mañana?

—Eh, bueno, lo que pasa es que...

—Ya veo, te armaste de valor antes de tiempo, ¿lograste al final hablar con su hermana?

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó Yaku sonrojándose levemente. —No se trataba de una excusa para ver a su hermana. Yo, realmente estaba preocupado por Lev. Es raro que falte tres días seguido al Instituto y a las prácticas. Llegué a pensar que se había enfermado, pero se supone que los idiotas no se enferman.— añadió haciendo una mueca de disgusto. —El caso es que Lev no está enfermo.— añadió cada vez más inseguro.

" _Mierda, no me va creer si se lo digo..."_

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—preguntó Kuroo confundido. —Es raro que andes con rodeos.

El libero parecía molesto. Hizo un chasquido con los dientes, y luego apretó el celular con sus manos.

—Lev está incapacitado para jugar voleyball.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—el tono de voz de Kuroo denotaba preocupación.

—Lleva tres días convertido en gato.— dijo finalmente Yaku resignado. Sabía que su compañero no lo comprendería.

—Así que Lev también tiene esos poderes.— se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kenma desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Morisuke se quedó callado sin entender a qué se refería, pero también parecía sorprendido al enterarse que Kuroo no estaba solo y que toda su conversación la había escuchado el cerebro de Nekoma.

—Espera, ¿Estabas con Kenma?

—Así es. Hoy mi adorable gato vino a darme mimos.

—No sigas, por favor.— dijo de inmediato el libero con cara de disgusto.

Morisuke sabía sobre la relación que tenía el capitán con el armador de su equipo desde hace unas semanas. En un primer momento no le había sorprendido mucho debido a que conocía la gran cercanía que tenían ellos desde que eran niños. Lo único que le molestaba eran las veces que tenía que aguantarse las conversaciones y preocupaciones amorosas que Tetsurou le confiaba.

—No pensaba entrar en detalles...

—¿Podemos volver al tema principal?—preguntó Yaku molesto. —Lev no puede quedarse en esa forma. Necesito saber a qué se refería Kenma con eso de los poderes...

—Ok, te explicaré brevemente.—dijo Kuroo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más serio. — Los estudiantes de Nekoma tienden a poseer un extraño poder sobrenatural relacionado a los gatos desde hace décadas...

—¿Ah? — interrumpió incrédulo.

—Déjame terminar...— respondió Tetsurou impaciente.

—Continúa.— murmuró Yaku interesado en escuchar la conversación.

—Este poder lo adquieren personas que les cuesta transmitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. La persona que se vea afectada, se transformará en un _nekomimi_ durante las noches de luna llena.

—Espera, un _nekomimi_ es mitad humano y mitad gato, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Existe algún caso donde se transforme en un gato por completo?

—Claro, aunque esos casos solo ocurren durante los eclipses lunares.

Morisuke quedó sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y miró con preocupación a Lev. Estaba seguro que durante esos días no se había producido un eclipse lunar. El único caso que recordaba era el que había acontecido hace unas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, habían dicho en la televisión que pasarías algunos meses para que llegara a ocurrir otro.

En tanto se mantenía en silencio. Kuroo seguía relatando cómo le había cambiado su vida después de tener esos poderes. Sobre todo su vida en pareja con Kenma.

Yaku, por su parte, no prestaba atención a las palabras de Tetsurou y seguía con la vista fija a los ojos de Haiba.

Lev correspondió la mirada y maulló un par de veces, provocando que Kuroo interrumpiera su relato.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?

—Desde hoy.—respondió el libero sin pensarlo.

—¿Acaso lo recogiste de la calle?

—Es Lev.— volvió a responder perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Tetsurou sin entender a qué se refería. —¿Se llama "Lev"?

—El gato es Lev.— reafirmó sonando frío.

Kuroo se había quedado callado. De fondo, parecía que tenía una pequeña discusión con su novio Kenma después de escuchar la respuesta de Morisuke.

"Dame el teléfono, después sigo." se escuchó la voz del rubio quien se escuchaba molesto.

—¿Lev se transformó en un gato?—preguntó Kozume por teléfono.

—S-sí.—respondió Yaku volviendo en sí tras escuchar la voz del armador. —Lleva tres días siendo un gato. No sé cómo hacer para que regrese a la normalidad. Su familia está muy preocupada.

—Lo mejor será que lo amarres. Ya es difícil controlar a Lev siendo un humano. Y siendo un gato, debe costar el doble mantenerlo vigilado. Procura que no se escape.

—Es bastante obediente y dócil en esta forma.— dijo rascándole la barbilla mientras le sonreía. Pese a lo preocupado que se encontraba, le tranquilizaba interactuar con el gato.

—Ah, ya veo.— dijo Kenma un poco más calmado. —En ese caso, lo mejor será que vayas mañana con Lev al templo de gatos. El anciano que vive allí podrá darte consejos, él conoce muchos casos de personas que tienen estos poderes.

—Yaku.—habló Kuroo que parecía tomar el celular en esos momentos. —No te preocupes, mañana iremos a verte y te acompañaremos al templo. Te prestaré una jaula para mascotas para llevar a Lev.

"Tengo un arnés para gatos, a mi tía se le quedó el fin de semana pasado" se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kenma.

—Ah bueno, en ese caso, llevaremos un arnés. Será como pasear a un perro, supongo. Me imagino que es un gato gigante...

—Sí, es bastante grande...—dijo mirando a Lev quien se encontraba echado en la cama estirando sus patas traseras y delanteras. —Muchas gracias, chicos...

—No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana.—dijo Tetsurou.

—Nos vemos.— se despidió Yaku antes de cortar la llamada y dejar el celular sobre la mesa. Al rato apagó la luz. Se sentía mucho más aliviado después de conversar con sus compañeros de equipo y de saber que contaba con su apoyo.

—Ven, Lev. Vamos a dormir.—dijo metiéndose en la cama dejando un espacio considerable para el animal.

El gato levantó su cola y se metió dentro de la cama tras encontrar un pequeño espacio entre las sábanas. Luego se acercó al rostro de Yaku para rozar su nariz con la del libero. Morisuke rió un poco, y después cerró sus ojos al sentir que el sonido del cascabel cesaba.

Finalmente ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama. Solo les quedaba dormir y esperar hasta mañana para resolver sus dudas.

Sin embargo, Yaku estaba destinado a interiorizarse en los pensamientos de su compañero.

Al abrir sus ojos, había despertado en otro lugar. Lejos de casa. En un campo extenso y verde repleto de dientes de león, donde el cielo era azul y apenas se podían divisar un par de nubes.

Lev estaba detrás suyo, dándole la espalda.

"¿ _Lev_?"

El autodenominado as del equipo de Nekoma se había volteado al escuchar que lo llamaban. Al ver a Yaku, no pudo evitar sonreír con mucha alegría.

Parecía el sueño de Lev.

.

.

.

 _Continuará_...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** En los próximos días entraré modo tesis. Por lo cual, subiré todos los capítulos que tengan listos hasta la fecha.

Si me dejan reviews con gusto los leeré.


	6. EXTRA - CAP 2

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA CAPÍTULO II**

 _Deseos del corazón_

Era el sueño de Lev, o eso creía. En realidad se trataba del subconsciente de Lev. Un lugar donde sus emociones y deseos cobraban vida. Lo curioso es que Yaku no se encontraba allí como una imagen mental de Lev, sino que en verdad se había transportado a ese lugar.

Por esa misma razón, Lev ya no era un gato, sino que estaba en su forma humana. Yaku se dio cuenta al voltear y ver a su compañero de primer año, el cual vestía el uniforme del Instituto.

El muchacho tenía una altura considerable, su cabello era plateado, poseía unos afilados ojos verdes, su piel era blanca y además mostraba una característica sonrisa juguetona.

― ¡Lev! ― gritó Yaku sonriendo. ―Espera, esto es solo un sueño ¿verdad?― añadió confundido.

―Se equivoca, Yaku-san.

Morisuke lo miró un poco molesto. No le agradaba ser corregido por alguien menor, sobretodo si se trataba de Lev. Sin embargo, en vez de entrar a discutir, se quedó en silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el ruso japonés.

En tanto el menor se expresaba aprovechó de observar disimuladamente su alrededor. El gran prado verde se extendía hasta el horizonte. A lo lejos se podían ver montañas nevadas. Más allá, un gran campo de diversas flores adornaban el paisaje.

Era primavera.

Y Yaku y Lev se encontraban en medio de un campo de dientes de león, que por la mínima brisa, sacudía sus tallos y producían que cientos de cipselas se desprendieran y volaran alrededor de ellos.

Haiba le había explicado que aquel lugar donde actualmente se encontraban le permitía una comunicación fluida con su familia desde que se transformó en un gato. Pero que a pesar de que hablaba con ellos sin problemas, al día siguiente no lo recordaban. Y eso lo hacía sentirse muy solo.

― ¿Algún mensaje de tu parte?― preguntó mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho. No sabía si podría recordarlo, sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

―Dígale que los extraño, por favor.

―Bien...― dijo inmediatamente con una discreta sonrisa.

Yaku había notado el semblante triste de su compañero y bajó la mirada sin saber que decir en esos momentos. Lev comenzó a caminar con la intención de que Yaku lo siguiera. Este no se hizo esperar y caminó detrás de él hasta que ambos se detuvieron cerca de un gran árbol. Haiba se echó en el pasto con sus brazos entrecruzados debajo de su cabeza. Y Morisuke pese a que dudó en recostarse, al rato imitó la acción hecha por el más joven. De esta forma los dos quedaron viendo el resplandeciente cielo azul.

El silencio ya no era incómodo. Y la paz que se vivía en ese lugar era reconfortante.

Ya con la mente más despejada, Yaku pronto logró recordar las palabras de su amigo Tetsurou.

―¡Lev!― exclamó antes de levantarse y quedar sentado con sus manos apoyadas en el pasto. ―Estoy seguro que pronto regresarás a la normalidad. Kuroo conoce una forma para ayudarte.

―Lo veo complicado.

El libero lo miró extrañado. No esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de él.

―No tengo que ser listo para saber que lo que me ocurre es extraño. He llegado a pensar que si no hay forma de volver a ser un humano, estaría feliz de que Yaku-san cuidara de mí. ― dijo el joven con total calma.

―No digas estupideces.― murmuró molesto volviendo su vista al cielo.

―Hablo en serio, tal vez el destino quiere que continúe mi vida con la forma de un gato.

―Detente Lev. ― dijo Yaku empezando a perder la paciencia. ― ¿Dónde están tus ganas de vivir? ¿Acaso no quieres ser el as de Nekoma?

―Sí, pero...― respondió afligido mirando una de las nubes que se acercaba.

― ¿Quieres jugar con los de tercero hasta el último de los partidos?

Haiba quedó un rato pensativo. Su compañero hablaba cada vez más fuerte, y cada pregunta era una motivación mayor para dejar esos pensamientos pesimistas de lado.

―¿Qué hay de enamorarse? ¿Acaso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida solo? ¿Sin enamorarte? ¿Sin conocer alguna chica que te quite el sueño? ¿Qué te haga sonreír mientras estés caminando? ¿dedicarle un triunfo? ¿Acaso no quieres formar una familia? ¿Tener hijos? Ah mierda, no sé que estoy diciendo, a lo que voy es que no debes pensar que te quedarás así para siempre.

―Yaku-san.― dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba su cabeza en dirección a su compañero. ―Pero siendo un gato es mejor para usted, ya nunca más podré sacarle en cara lo bajito que es...― añadió poniéndose de pie.

Yaku hizo una mueca, su mirada tenía una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Él también se puso de pie para encararlo. Sus casi 30 cm de diferencia eran demasiado evidentes.

―Tonto... Esa es una pésima excusa. ¡Prefiero que me llames bajito toda la vida antes de aceptar que serás un gato para siempre!

―Yaku-san...

― ¡¿Qué?! ― le gritó enojado.

Haiba sonrió animado y lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Usted me extraña?

Yaku se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

―Solo han pasado tres días desde que te has convertido en gato... No es para tanto.― contestó posando la palma de sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Se golpeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a Lev quien seguía sonriendo solo que con la mirada perdida.

Yaku frunció el ceño y agarró la camiseta del más alto.

― ¡Tú, maldito rascacielos humano!

―Yaku-san no me golpee. No he dicho nada.― se defendió Haiba confundido.

―Escúchame bien. Entre los dos encontraremos una forma para que vuelvas a ser un humano. Y juro que cuando regreses a la normalidad te patearé el trasero con todas mis fuerzas por hacer que me precupe tanto por ti.

―Yaku-san, en ese caso, mejor que me quedo como gato.― habló en voz baja con algo de temor mientras se rascaba la nuca.

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

―Es que Yaku-san me trata bien siendo un gato, es muy amable y cariñoso. Me gustaría ser tratado de esa forma cuando vuelva a ser un humano.

Yaku se quedó callado un buen rato.

" _Lev no se ha dado cuenta que cambió de parecer...Al fin ha mostrado interés en volver a ser un humano..."_

―Lo verás, pero solo si te transformas en un humano.― dijo sonrojándose un poco.

― ¿Lo promete?― sonrió emocionado.

―No prometo nada, simplemente lo haré.― respondió avergonzado.

―Eso me hace muy feliz. Tal vez Yaku-san no me extraña, pero si se preocupa mucho por mí...

―Idiota, todo el mundo se preocupa por ti. Tu familia, Kuroo, Kenma, el equip...

Lev interrumpió a su senpai con un fuerte abrazo. Sus extensos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Yaku sin problemas.

Tal vez Yaku nunca se había sentido tan pequeño en su vida, sin embargo, no era una sensación que lo incomodara. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Su semblante se relajó y una espontánea sonrisa se le formó en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente Yaku abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de un gran gato gris. Al cabo de unos segundos bostezó con la boca bien abierta. Acto seguido el gato hizo lo mismo y fue a rozar su mejilla con la piel del libero.

Para desgracia de Haiba, Morisuke no recordaba el sueño pasado. Al menos no en ese momento.

―Ya estoy despierto, no hagas eso.

Lev maulló un par de veces.

―Me levantaré enseguida, lo sé, debo preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres carne? ¿Verdad?

El felino se lamió los bigotes y luego hizo un extraño maullido.

―Eso es nuevo. ¿No me digas que quieres ir al baño?

Lev maulló y saltó de la cama al suelo haciendo sonar su cascabel. Caminó hasta la puerta y se levantó en dos patas para tocar el picaporte. Siguió maullando hasta que Yaku se levantó.

―Shhh... no maúlles tan fuerte, mis padres están en casa y será complicado explicarles por qué tengo un gato.

Lev se calló inmediatamente y esperó con paciencia que su compañero le abriera la puerta.

Era el cuarto día y Lev seguía siendo un gato.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Tetsurou, Kenma había despertado de golpe, agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Kuroo quien se encontraba al lado suyo durmiendo, hasta ese momento, profundamente.

Tetsurou gritó del susto y luego miró molesto a su novio al ver la hora de su celular.

―Kenma, aun quedaba una hora para dormir.― se quejó el capitán con los ojos entrecerrados y volviendo a dejar su cabeza entre dos almohadas.

―Lev es un idiota...― murmuró Kenma viendo que Tetsurou estaba demasiado cansado para que le prestara atención. Rápidamente volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas sin la intención de terminar su idea.

"¿ _Acaso Lev hizo algo que no debía?"_ Se preguntó Kuroo al pensar con detención las palabras dichas por Kenma. No obstante, el sueño le ganó, pues al cerrar los ojos continuó durmiendo como si nada.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Notas de autora I

¡Hola!

Estas notas son explicaciones (y en parte, resumen) de cada capítulo.

 **Prólogo** : Cumple su función de introducción. No hay mucho que decir sobre eso. Se habla de los poderes de gato. Se da a conocer que Lev está afectado por estos poderes, pero que su condición es inusual ya que se ha convertido en un gato. (no en un _nekomimi_...EN UN GATO. UN GATO CON CUATRO PATAS, peludito y tierno. ok me calmo)

 **El gato perdido:** *cap 1* El primer capítulo es especial. El título "gato perdido" no tiene relación a que Lev se haya perdido. Si no que está relacionada a sus sentimientos. En el mismo capítulo se menciona que hasta tiene un GPS. Lo único _perdido_ son sus sentimientos. Él aún no sabe que está enamorado de su pequeño senpai.

 **A través de tus ojos:** El primer extra del capítulo uno, es el mundo visto por los ojos de Lev. Un mundo sencillo. Es la fusión de la mente de un gato y la mente de Lev. Además ve los ojos de su senpai como nunca antes lo había visto.

 **Gustos y disgustos** : El segundo extra del capítulo uno, es narrado por Yaku. Aquí se muestra a Yaku tal cual; un poco inseguro, pero a la vez preocupado por su _kouhai_ , e idealizando a la hermana de Lev. Yaku trata mal a Lev, pero igual lo cuida, con ustedes... "Un jodido tsundere".

 **La habitación de Yaku:** *cap 2* El segundo capítulo es especial. La habitación de Yaku es un lugar importante para él. Deja entrar a Lev, lo invita a quedarse a dormir. Incluso deja que duerma en su cama. Precisamente por esto Lev logra llevarse a Yaku a su "mundo interior" debido a que siente que Yaku es tan cercano como los integrantes de su familia...

 **Deseos del corazón:** Hasta el momento el único capítulo donde Lev humano interactúa con Yaku. Me gustó mucho este capítulo. Describo el ambiente donde se encuentra Lev. *una parte de su mente* Un lugar muy pacífico, puro y natural. El cielo es azul, pero solo aparecen las nubes cuando Lev está pensando en que no podrá volver a ser un humano otra vez. Otro detalle del capítulo son los dientes de león. Es curioso el nombre de esta planta. (Ya la mayoría debe saber que a Lev lo relacionan con un león por la nomenclatura de su nombre: "Lev (Лев) - León", si no lo sabían, pues, ya lo saben) Se dice que al soplarla se cumple los deseos. Y precisamente uno de los deseos de Lev era estar con Yaku. El hecho de que sea primavera en su subconsciente no es algo que salió de la nada. Era una alusión a su corazón. - _Deoz_ , hasta el momento, el capítulo con más fluff... No olvidemos que la última parte a Yaku le sale todo lo tsundere que lleva dentro. Y Lev...Bueno, Lev sigue siendo Lev.-

Fin de las notas


	8. CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **Capítulo 3:**  
"Un idiota"

 _No era coincidencia que Yaku comprendiera en gran parte las necesidades que tenía Lev siendo un gato._

Era sábado, y Tokyo estaba soleado. Habían pronosticado 28 grados de máxima, sin embargo aún no se sentía una temperatura calurosa a esas horas de la mañana.

Siendo las nueve, Yaku y Kuroo se encontraban a las afueras del templo de gatos. Morisuke vestía unos shorts sueltos color café, una playera naranja y sandalias al tono. Kuroo, en cambio, vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos jeans desgastados y unas zapatillas urbanas de color negro. El libero de Nekoma había tomado a Lev entre sus brazos al notar que se encontraba un poco inquieto. Probablemente se debía a la gran cantidad de gatos que había dentro del templo y que permanecían ocultos entre los arbustos.

—Parece que está cerrado.— dijo Yaku acomodando al felino contra su cuerpo. Lev comenzó a ronronear y acomodó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su senpai.

—No lo creo, siempre se ha visto así.— dijo Kuroo. —Será mejor que pasemos a echar un vistazo.

Kuroo y Yaku se miraron preocupados, luego Yaku miró a Lev. Y Lev maulló fuerte.

—Bien, entraremos.— dijo Morisuke antes de tragar saliva. —¡Permiso!— gritó al dar unos pasos dentro del templo. Kuroo lo siguió de cerca mirando a sus alrededores.

Ambos caminaron por un camino de piedras hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera custodiada por dos grandes figuras de gatos.

— ¡Pasen!— se escuchó la voz de un anciano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los jugadores de Nekoma dieron un pequeño salto del susto y entraron a la gran casa de madera, no sin antes, ponerse unos calzados especiales. Yaku había dejado a Lev en el suelo para que caminara por su cuenta. De esta forma, los tres comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de madera en busca del anciano.

Kuroo recordaba con exactitud el lugar donde el dueño del templo solía recibir visitas, por lo que se adelantó y abrió la puerta corrediza que estaba frente a un baño. Precisamente allí estaba el anciano. Su aspecto no había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vio, tenía barba de tres semanas, un corto cabello canoso y vestía un atuendo tradicional japonés. El viejo se encontraba sentado sobre varios cojines rascándose la barbilla mientras leía un libro. Al notar la aparición de los más jóvenes, lo cerró y miró extrañado la compañía de Kuroo.

—Muchacho, ¿cambiaste de pareja? — preguntó mirando al moreno.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron Kuroo y Yaku al mismo tiempo.

—Tu novio era un poco más alto...— murmuró el anciano mirando con atención al más pequeño. En ese momento a Yaku se le asomó una vena. —Y tenía el cabello teñido. Es difícil olvidar a alguien con ese aspecto.

—Se equivoca... Él no es mi pareja.— dijo Kuroo dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación no sin antes pedir permiso. Yaku hizo lo mismo. El anciano les indicó los cojines que tenía frente a él para que ambos se sentaran.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu pareja? ¿No quiso venir al templo?— preguntó curioso el anciano. — ¿Siguen juntos, verdad?

 _"Viejo metiche_ " pensó Kuroo sonriendo con enfado.

—Hoy tenía que ir a la casa de su abuela. — respondió Tetsurou. Yaku lo miró extrañado, luego fijó su vista en el anciano.

—Ah, ya veo. Mándale saludos de mi parte... — decía mientras llenaba dos tazones con té. —Entonces, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?— añadió en seguida.

—Señor, hemos venido porque tenemos un problema con uno de nuestros integrantes del equipo de voleyball de Nekoma, y creemos que los poderes gatunos están relacionados.— contestó el libero.

—Mmm... ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—De la noche a la mañana nuestro compañero de equipo se convirtió en un gato.— prosiguió Yaku señalando al enorme gato gris que estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó el encargado del templo mirando horrorizado a Lev, pues pensaba que se trataba de su mascota.

"¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?" pensó Kuroo alzando una ceja.

— ¡Debe ser una broma!— volvió a exclamar el anciano. Tanto Yaku como Kuroo negaron con la cabeza mostrando una expresión de seriedad. El viejo inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al librero que estaba detras suyo. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos observando con detención la cuarta fila hasta que finalmentem tomó un cuaderno que parecía estar escondido entre dos grandes libros. Tras ponerse sus lentes de lecturas lo hojeó con prisa. —Según mis registros, aún faltan varios meses para el pŕoximo eclipse. Es raro ver casos como estos. De hecho, debe ser el primero. Nunca antes había visto que alguien se convirtiera en gato sin la presencia de un eclipse. No tiene sentido. Déjenme pensar en algo, ¿Desde cuándo está así?

—Hoy es el cuarto día.— dijo Yaku quien parecía muy preocupado al escuchar las palabras del anciano. —Pero hay luna llena, puede que después de la semana de luna llena se le pase ¿verdad?

—Em, claro. Puede ser una posibilidad. Es que...— decía rascándose la barbilla. —Como les digo, es el primer caso. Necesito saber más detalles.

Yaku bajó un poco la cabeza. Al comenzar a relatar lo poco que sabía su voz comenzó a temblar. No quería que su odioso compañero de voleyball se quedara así por tanto tiempo.

Kuroo miraba sorprendido a Morisuke. Él también estaba preocupado por la actual condición de Lev, sin embargo, podía percibir que Yaku se sentía mucho peor.

" _Él siempre ha sido como la madre de Nekoma, siempre se ha preocupado por cada integrante del equipo, sobre todo por sus kouhais_." pensaba el capitán sonriendo con tristeza.

— ¿Existe otro templo de gatos en Tokyo? ¿O en algún otro lugar de Japón?— preguntó el libero frunciendo el ceño. —Si tengo que viajar a otro país lo haré. Lev no se puede quedar así. Su familia lo está esperando, su equipo, yo lo estoy esperando para darle una paliza a ese idiota.

Lev maulló y caminó hasta poner su cabeza bajo la mano de Yaku para levantarla. Morisuke miró el gato con tristeza.

—Veré si me puedo contactar con otros templos para averiguar este caso, mientras tanto solo queda esperar. Como tú dices, puede que regrese a la normalidad cuando se acabe la luna llena. Pero puede que no. No hay que confiarse.

A Yaku se le nubló la vista al oír esto último y apretó con fuerzas sus puños.

—Esta mierda de poder es una maldición. ¡Una inútil y estúpida maldición!— exclamó Morisuke enfadado y poniéndose de pie.

Kuroo abrió a más no poder sus ojos al escuchar a su compañero hablar de esa forma.

—Yakuun, tranquilízate, no se puede hacer mucho.— dijo el capitán.

— ¡Nadie se está preocupando verdaderamente por la condición de Lev! ¡Lleva cuatro días así! ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

El anciano siguió serio escuchando la rabieta del más joven. Morisuke, al terminar de desahogarse, tomó al gato y se largó de ahí sin esperar que Kuroo lo acompañara. Estaba muy enfadado. Cuando perdía la paciencia, podía convertirse en un verdadero demonio.

Kuroo vio como se alejaba y suspiró al sentir el portazo de la puerta principal. Pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su compañero y se puso de pie con la intención de irse. El anciano también se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida junto al más joven.

—Muchacho, antes de que te vayas, debo decirte algo importante.— dijo deteniéndose justo en la entrada del templo, el capitan de Nekoma se volteó a mirarlo. —Ambos oímos la historia. Sospecho que lo de la cinta rosa era solo una excusa. Tal vez el gato, digo, tu compañero con forma de gato, siente algo por tu amiguito.

" _Mmm, comienzo a entender lo que me dijo Kenma esta mañana._ " pensó Kuroo en silencio.

—Dicho de otra forma, estoy casi seguro de que tu compañero con forma de gato es un idiota. Él no se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado.— dijo el anciano antes de suspirar. —Este caso es complicado, alguien tendrá que intervenir...— agregó mirando fijamente al moreno.

Kuroo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues no se esperaba que debía hacerse responsable de esa singular situación.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. EXTRA 01 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA CAPÍTULO III**

 _Mi hermanito..._

Querido diario:

Papá y mamá aún no han vuelto. Fueron a consultar el problema de mi hermano fuera de la capital. Ellos continuamente me han estado enviando mensajes. Me preguntan si tiene hambre, si tiene sed, si tiene frío, si le he dado un baño o si le he cepillado su pelaje. Y eso que se fueron ayer. Los entiendo. Yo estaría igual de preocupada si estuviera lejos de él. De hecho, lo estoy.

Pero sé que si está con Morisuke-kun, él estará más cómodo. Lo comprende muy bien. Me alegra que ahora lo esté cuidado. Incluso me pidió que lo dejara a su cuidado por un par de días más. Él me dio una esperanza. Me dijo que existe una posibilidad de que Lyovochka regrese a la normalidad cuando la luna pase a la siguiente fase...

Mi hermanito es muy afortunado. Tiene compañeros amables y gentiles. Tetsurou-kun lo ha cuidado mucho desde que entró al equipo de voleyball. Y no solo eso, sino que también le enseñó algunas cosas importante respecto a su edad... Esto aún no te lo he contado, querido diario... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Veamos. Mi hermanito es algo especial. Mi familia también lo es. Papá y mamá viajan con mucha frecuencia. Papá es de esas personas frías, pero con un gran corazón. Siempre está pendiente de nosotros, en el buen sentido. Sin embargo, nunca se ha sentado a hablar con Lyovochka de hombre a hombre. Él ya tiene 15 años. Justamente está pasando por una etapa de muchos cambios. Tantos físicos como psicológicos. Debo suponer que todavía lo ve como un niño. Aunque no lo culpo, todos los vemos como un niño.

El caso es que le pedí ayuda a Tetsurou-kun para que él tuviera una charla con Lyovochka sobre esos asuntos de adolescentes...

Esto es vergonzoso, creo que tampoco te he contado sobre ese episodio, en realidad fue más de uno. Resulta que una vez entré a despertar a Lyovochka y encontré sus sábanas sucias. Él estaba un poco asustado, no sabía lo que ocurría. Al día siguiente, lo mismo. Ya al tercer día, y como mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, me decidí hablar con alguien del equipo Nekoma. Debía ser alguien mayor que él y de confianza. Estuve a punto de pedírselo al mismo Morisuke-kun, pero al verlo, no pude creer que estuviera en el mismo curso del capitán. Luce mucho menor. Bueno, al final le pedí a Tetsurou-kun que me ayudara. Él accedió. Fue bastante maduro para tratar ese tema tan delicado.

Después de ese día, mi hermanito se veía un poco más maduro. Incluso ya no ensuciaba las sábanas...el problema es que ese cambio pocos lo notaron debido a que se transformó en un gato.

Un problema tras otro. Esto parece que nunca acabará.

Ahora solo espero que Morisuke-kun tenga razón y Lyovochka regrese a la normalidad dentro de unos días.

Eso es todo por ahora, querido diario. Este fragmento de mi día está dedicado a mi hermanito, al cual extraño mucho. Lo primero que haré cuando regrese a su forma humana, será darle un gran abrazo y prepararle su plato favorito.

Se despide,

Alisa Haiba.


	10. EXTRA 02 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 2 CAPÍTULO III**

 _Lev ama a Yaku_

Kenma tenía razón. Lev es un idiota.

Cuando llegó al equipo no solo era un poco lento para entender las reglas de voleyball sino que también le era difícil entender el concepto de trabajo en grupo. Siempre quiso lucirse, ser llamado el As de Nekoma, anotar más puntos que nadie, agh, un dolor de cabeza.

Ahora debería sumar que es lento para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Después de la visita al templo de gatos, Yaku se fue indignado con Lev en sus brazos. Y además el anciano me había dejado la responsabilidad de ayudar en esa relación. Qué fastidio...

Primero llamé a Kenma, le conté lo que estaba pasando y me dijo que me llevara a Lev conmigo a casa.

¿Para qué quiero dos gatos?

En fin, le hice caso. Kenma siempre tiene un plan en mente.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, él estaba ahí, esperándome en mi habitación. Bueno, en realidad seguía jugando acostado en la cama. Parecía que no se había movido de ese lugar desde hace horas...

"Necesito el arnés de gatos" me dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su consola.

"Tengo el arnés" le dije acercándome más a él y sentándome sobre el colchón con un gran gato gris entre mis brazos. "También traje a Lev como me pediste" añadí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

Kenma se movió dentro de la cama cuando me separé de él. Se había puesto nervioso, pero mantenía su seriedad. Él creerá que no noto sus emociones.

"No hagas eso si Lev está mirando..." murmuró afligido.

"Eres tan adorables cuando te avergüenzas" le dije al oído.

Kenma juntó sus rodillas. Me pareció escuchar un gemido. O una queja. Sea lo que sea me dieron ganas de atacarlo...

"Ya basta, tenemos que ayudar a Lev." me dijo. Esta voz usó un tono molesto.

" _Ok, primero me aseguraré de ayudar a Lev, luego no tendrás excusas."_ pensé en mi interior mientras le sonreía. Kenma desvió la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con esta bola de pelos?" le pregunté mientras retiraba el arnés que tenía puesto Lev en su forma de gato. "Fue bastante difícil convencer a Yakkun de que me lo pasara. De hecho está afuera esperándolo, le dije que me lo llevaría por unos minutos para que lo vieras."

"Entiendo, déjalo por ahí." me dijo Kenma mientras dejaba su consola en la mesita de noche.

Dejé al gran felino sobre el colchón como me lo había pedido. Lev se había transformado en un gato muy peludo, me preocupa que me deje la cama llena de pelos.

"Oye Lev, ¿me escuchas? ¿Puedes hacer un gesto si me escuchas?" preguntó Kenma mirando los ojos del gato.

Lev parecía que estaba concentrando viendo los ojos de Kenma, pero no dio ninguna señal.

"Es inútil, incluso siendo un gato sigue siendo un idiota" dijo Kenma con un tono desanimado antes de suspirar.

"¡Esfuérzate un poco más!" exclamé.

"Bien" dijo Kenma no muy convencido.

Estuve atento a lo que hacía Kenma en esos momentos. Primero pasó su mano por el lomo del gato. Eso no me está gustando. Lev está levantando su cola. Una reacción normal, supongo. Ahora Kenma acaba de tomar la cola de Lev. La está apretando...

¿Qué?

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

¡Se la está jalando?

"¡KENMA DETENTE!" le grité tomando a Lev y cargándolo en mis brazos. Lev había maullado fuerte, seguramente eso le había dolido.

"¿Qué querías hacer?" le pregunté confundido.

"Tal vez sea mi única oportunidad para molestarlo." respondió Kenma encendiendo su celular mientras se acostaba de lado. "Ese idiota no entenderá ni aunque se lo digas de forma directa, es una molestia."

¿Acaso Kenma se estaba desquitando con Lev por los entrenamientos extras que tuvo que hacer con él?

Suspiré.

Kenma no olvida fácilmente.

"¿Qué podemos hacer en ese caso?"pregunté serio. Habían pasado cinco minutos, sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo. Yakkun debe estar perdiendo la paciencia, en tanto Lev, parecía que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sus mentes deben estar conectadas...

"Si no entiende con palabras..." murmuró Kenma. Luego dejó su celular de lado y se destapó. Aún seguía en pijama. Lev seguía sobre la cama. Estaba moviendo su cola hacia los lados mientras nos observaba.

Ahora Kenma se había movido para acercarse más a mí. Primero me dio un abrazo. Luego me tomó la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Empiezo a comprender.

Aproveché ese momento para agarrarlo de la cintura y acercarlo aún más. Con el impulso, Kenma pareció entusiasmarse porque se sentó sobre mi piernas de forma instantánea.

Ambos lo comprendíamos. Lev debe darse cuenta que ama a Yaku. Y con Kenma podemos ser un ejemplo en vivo del amor, de cómo se demuestra en realidad. No creo que sea posible explicarle cómo es o qué es el amor. Si le dijera que ese sentimiento es un proceso químico que ocurre en la corteza cerebral por la segregación de dopamina se le fundiría el cerebro.

Mejor que vea esto.

Kenma, ¿Qué tan lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar para enseñar este tipo de cosas a tus kouhais?

Pocas veces hacemos este tipo de cosas durante el día. Mucho menos con gente cerca.

Estuvimos besándonos por varios minutos. Kenma estaba desabotonando su pijama. Parece que se había olvidado de Lev. Sin embargo, yo tenía mi vista hacia ese gato revoltoso. Estaba dando vuelta en círculos sobre la cama. Me estaba mareando. Maldición.

"Creo que Lev se está volviendo loco. Debe ser demasiada información" hablé en voz baja provocando que Kenma se sonrojara al darse cuenta de la situación. Él seguía sentado sobre mis piernas.

Inmediatamente agarró su celular y encendió la pantalla. Después lo acercó al gato.

"Mira Lev, ¿lo quieres a él?" le preguntó ansioso.

Lev se había detenido de inmediato al ver la fotografía de Yaku en el celular de Kenma. Maulló muy fuerte. Fue un maullido muy duradero. Casi como si estuviera gritando con desesperación para que Yaku lo viniera a buscar.

"¡TRÁEME A LEV!" se escuchó repentinamente un grito desde la entrada principal. Llegué a saltar.

Yakkun debe estar enojado. Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que entré a mi casa con Lev y lo había dejado esperando. Incluso ignoré sus llamadas.

El gran gato gris al escuchar la voz de su senpai, corrió hacia la puerta de mi habitación y comenzó a maullar rasgando la madera. Quería volver con Yaku.

"Regrésalo." me dijo Kenma en voz baja. "Luego vuelve..."

Tragué saliva.

Fui a entregarle el gato a Yaku con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar?" me preguntó.

"Aquí tienes a Lev" fue lo único que le dije mientras dejaba al gato en el suelo.

Lev maulló y corrió a los brazos de Yaku.

Yaku ahora parecía feliz.

Y Lev también.


	11. EXTRA 03 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 3 CAPÍTULO III**

 _Corona de flores_

 _Espero terminarla antes de que llegue._

Tuve la suerte de que Yaku-san apareciera otra vez en mi subconsciente. Estaba un poco lejos, pero logró divisarme en seguida cuando levanté uno de mis brazos.

 _Ya falta poco_.

Dentro de unos días Yaku-san estará de cumpleaños. Kuroo y Kenma tienen su misma edad. Pero Yaku-san es mayor que ellos y será el primero en cumplir la mayoría de edad.

 _Está lista_.

"¡Idiota! Ya sé que estoy en uno de tus extraños sueños, pero no me hagas subir un cerro tan grande solo para verte."

Yaku-san siempre se enoja conmigo. A veces no sé si es porque le desagrado, o porque su personalidad es así. De cualquier forma, quiero estar con él.

"Buenos días, Yaku-san" lo saludé con una sonrisa.

Él desvió la mirada y juntó las manos.

"Hola..." respondió en voz baja. Igual logré escucharlo. Creo que no esperaba que lo saludara después del regaño.

Yaku-san caminó unos pasos para acercarse a mirar mi cabello. Yo estaba sentado en el pasto escondiendo la corona de flores que acababa de hacer.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en la cabeza?" me preguntó.

"Ah..." lo había olvidado. La primera corona la hice de prueba. Me había quedado bastante bien, asi que por eso me la puse. "Estaba practicando. Mi hermana me enseñó a hacer coronas de flores cuando niño." Respondí.

"Con que fue tu hermana." me dijo sonriendo.

Su tono de voz había cambiado al mencionarle a Alisa. Debe ser porque Yaku-san encuentra linda a mi hermana. Me lo dijo hace poco. Aunque en ese momento no tenía muy claro mis sentimientos hacia él. No quiero perder contra ella.

"Yaku-san, también hice una para usted" le dije poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole la corona de flores que tenía escondida bajo mis manos.

"¿Eh? Ni pienses que voy a usar eso..." me dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

Bajé mi vista confundido.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" pregunté mirando la corona.

Yo pensé que haría feliz a Yaku-san. Pensé que le gustaría.

"Eso es para niñas." respondió molesto. "Además no deberías estar cortando flores para tu entretenimiento."

Su respuesta fue más dolorosa de lo que pensé. No lo hice por mero entretenimiento. Se equivoca, yo solo...

"¡¿Y ahora qué tienes?!" me preguntó enojado.

No me había dado cuenta de que se me estaba nublando la vista. ¿Estoy a punto de llorar por el regaño de Yaku-san?

"Ah, maldición, pareces un bebé... Dame eso." dijo quitándome la corona que tenía en las manos.

Levanté mi vista sorprendido mientras me refregaba los ojos. Yaku-san estaba intentando animarme y se puso la corona en su cabeza. Se veía bien. Pero la corona le quedó grande. Alcancé a verlo unos segundos con la corona puesta cuando de pronto se le bajó hasta el cuello...

"¡Maldito gigante! ¿Lo hiciste con la medida de tu cabezota? ¿Te querías burlar de mí?" Me gritó más enojado que antes.

Comencé a correr cerro abajo. Yaku-san da mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

"¡Ven aquí, Lev!" me seguía gritando.

Yaku-san no se cansa fácilmente, ya sabía que si me detenía me golpearía sin piedad.

"Fue sin querer... No era mi intención hacerle una broma..." Intenté excusarme sin detenerme.

De pronto tropecé con mis piernas y caí de frente sobre el pasto. Yaku-san no alcanzó a parar y cayó encima mío.

Es bastante liviano.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero Yaku-san me tenía atrapado. Se había sentado sobre mi espalda y me había sujetado las manos.

"Ya no podrás moverte"

Era mi fin. Cerré mis ojos con temor, esperando mi castigo...

"Lev, por esta vez estás salvado." dijo soltándome y poniéndose de pie. "Te golpearé solo cuando vuelvas a convertirte en un humano. Ya van dos, no creas que olvidé la primera."

"Yaku-san, no me dan muchas ganas de volver a ser un humano si me dice esas cosas." Dije volteándome desde el suelo.

"Tonto, ya tuvimos esa discusión..." dijo antes de suspirar. "No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo peleando, podemos hacer cosas más productivas. Es tu sueño después de todo..."

Espero que no haya sido mi imaginación, pero vi a Yaku-san sonrojarse un poco. Él se dio media vuelta para que no lo viera.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia él. Tomé la corona de flores que tenía en su cuello. La subí lentamente, y la ajusté sobre su coronilla.

Él volvió a voltearse. Esta vez levantó su vista.

Me dio las gracias.

Sus ojos.

 _Yaku-san..._

Me agaché un poco y fingí acomodar su corona de flores. Pero solo fue una excusa para acercarme más a su rostro.

Tragué saliva.

"Yaku-san, usted me gusta."

Lo dije en voz alta.

Quedó hecho piedra. Supongo que fue inesperado.

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, y mis mejillas se calentaron en un par de segundos.

Inmediatamente después lo besé sin esperar una respuesta.

Había besado su mejilla.

Esto es malo. No puedo controlar mis emociones. Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido.

¿Cómo irá a reaccionar?

Parece ido...

De pronto todo se fue a negro.

Había despertado.

No es justo, yo quería seguir con Yaku-san. No me importa si lo que venía era una golpiza.

Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de volver a ese maravilloso mundo creado por mi subconsciente. Pero no tuve suerte.

Los abrí nuevamente. No veía muy bien. La habitación estaba oscura. El reloj despertador indicaba las tres de la mañana.

Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo la cama de Yaku-san es tan pequeña?

Él se encontraba durmiendo al lado mío. Me estaba dando la espalda.

¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo!

Ya me parecía raro encontrar todo más pequeño. Me estaba acostumbrando a mi vida de gato.

He vuelto a ser un humano.

Pero...

Estoy desnudo.

Completamente desnudo en la cama de Yaku-san. Esto es malo.

¿Qué hago?

.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. EXTRA 04 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 4 CAPÍTULO III**

 _Ataque de un león_

Lev no se había dado cuenta. Me desperté en cuanto besó mi mejilla.

Lo recuerdo todo. Hasta recuerdo la primera vez que estuve en sus sueños. Pero el primer sueño no tienen comparación con este, quiero decir, lo que acaba de decir no lo esperaba, estoy confundido.

Tuve sentimientos encontrados al ver a Lev humano.

Bueno, no era humano del todo. Tenía orejas de gato, y creo haber visto una cola. Al menos ya podrá jugar voleyball...

Ah, pero ese sonido. Su cascabel no dejaba de sonar con tanto movimiento. Me preocupé cuando comprendí que Lev se estaba ahogando a causa del collar. Pensé que tenía una pesadilla. Se lo quise sacar de inmediato, pero solo me dio tiempo de ajustarlo, ya que estaba despertando.

En cuanto comenzó a abrir sus ojos, me di la vuelta y me tapé torpemente con las sábanas. Esa noche hacía calor, solo estaba durmiendo vistiendo una playera y calzoncillos.

"Yaku-san" susurró acercándose a mi oído. Mi piel se erizó. Hice un sonido similar a un ronquido.

Me hice el dormido porque no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que me dijo Lev en sus sueños. No podía verlo a la cara...

Sin embargo, ese idiota seguía susurrando. Maldita sea, si ve que estoy durmiendo no debería despertarme a mitad de la noche.

Espero que cuando amanezca se me olvide ese ridículo sueño...

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó de pronto Lev.

Sentí que el colchón se movió. Al parecer salió de la cama y fue a abrir unos cajones de mi armario.

"Yaku-san es realmente pequeño. No creo que su ropa me quede..."

Ese maldito rascacielos humano se está burlando de mi altura en mi propia casa...

"Es increíble, Yaku-san calza lo mismo que yo cuando tenía 10 años"

¿No se supone que el idiota estaba buscando ropa? ¿Qué hace fisgoneando mis cosas?

Sentí unos cuantos movimientos. Era como el sonido de una tela extendiéndose. Maldición, no puedo ver las cosas que hace Lev. Espero que no esté haciendo nada estúpido.

Al rato, sentí que el colchón se hundía.

Pero no solo eso.

Lev se apegaba detrás de mí. Me envolvió entre sus largos brazos y dejó su mentón rozando mi cabeza.

¡No soy un peluche para que me esté abrazando de esa forma!

Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar...

Por esta vez...

¿Lev?

¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

¿Qué está pasando?

Siento algo en mi espalda... En la zona baja de mi espalda...

¿Acaso también me convertiré en un gato?

No, parece que no, espera.

Lev se acaba de apegar más a mí. Tal vez demasiado.

¿Eso es su cola?

Mierda.


	13. EXTRA 05 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 5 CAPÍTULO III**

 _Criatura de la noche_

¿Lo último que recuerdo?

Había vuelto a mi forma humana. Yaku-san dormía a mi lado, pero dándome la espalda. Sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, y me aferré a él lo más que pude.

¿Qué pasa si volvía a convertirme en un gato?

Por eso lo abracé tan fuerte. Sé que si despierta me golpeará, pero yo solo quiero abrazarlo aunque sea una vez. Mi repentina transformación a un gato me ha hecho pensar que no hay nada asegurado en la vida. Y también me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerme mejor. De saber lo que realmente quiero.

En fin, eso era lo último que recordaba. El abrazo a Yaku-san. Después de eso, cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

Solo necesito estar con él para ser feliz.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación. No sé cómo llegué aquí. Aunque si logré recordar lo último que hice antes de dormir, lo más probable es que esto sea un sueño.

Haciendo memoria, creo que es un sueño conocido. Es decir, tengo una vaga idea de cómo se desarrollará esto...

Acaban de tocar la puerta. Debe ser Yaku-san.

"Adelante" dije en voz alta esperando que mi senpai apareciera.

Y sí, era él. Yaku-san entró tan sigiloso como un gato, y cerró la puerta muy despacio. La luz era tenue en mi alcoba. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, yo estaba sentado en mi cama, tenía un poco desordenado mi escritorio, pero el resto de la habitación se veía ordenado.

Yaku-san solo vestía una bata de baño blanca muy corta. Andaba descalzo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Parecía que a Yaku-san no le incomodaba, o tal vez le daba lo mismo que lo observara de pies a cabeza con tanta concentración. Al rato levantó su mano y comenzó a tocar la tela de la bata en la parte del cuello.

"Lev, no creo que pueda dormir con esto..." dijo sonando afligido. Unos segundos después me miró fijamente. "Con el calor que hace no deberías traer puesto el uniforme." Añadió acercándose más a mí.

No alcancé a hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Solo lo miré confundido. Yaku-san me sonrió. Tomó mi corbata desde la punta y la aflojó más de lo que se encontraba para deslizarla por mi cabeza. Luego ayudó a sacarme el chaleco y después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a subir cuando Yaku-san se encontraba en los últimos dos botones inferiores.

"Yaku-san" dije ansioso provocando que se detuviera. "Si quiere le puedo prestar ropa apropiada para dormir..." agregué intentando sonreír.

Mis nervios me traicionaron de nuevo. Siempre he querido que Yaku-san me termine de desvestir, pero cuando llego a esa parte lo detengo.

"No será necesario que me prestes ropa..." respondió colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Frotó suavemente mi cabello y me acarició cerca de la oreja. Después movió su mano hasta posarla sobre mi mejilla.

Mi rostro se había enrojecido. Es diferente sentir esas caricias siendo un humano.

Entrecerré mis ojos y tragué saliva. Estaba nervioso.

"Oye Lev..." dijo en voz alta mientras se acomodaba encima mío.

A pesar de todo, me agradaba este sueño. Tenía a Yaku-san sentado sobre mis piernas. Nuestros rostros estaban casi a la misma altura.

"¿Harás algo o esperarás que yo haga todo?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sus mejillas se habían puestos rojas. Adoraba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Yaku-san.

Rápidamente lo tomé de la cintura, y lo acomodé sobre el colchón dejándolo debajo de mi cuerpo. Su bata se había soltado un poco. También noté que había separado sus piernas. Se veía tan indefenso en esa posición.

 _Yaku-san, espero que algún día me perdone por soñar este tipo de cosas..._

"Yo me encargaré." dije muy serio.

Acerqué mi rostro cerca de su cuello y froté mis mejillas contra su piel. Ambos comenzamos a gemir desesperados. Luego lo abracé con fuerza, y moví mis caderas hacia adelante de forma continua. Los roces se volvían cada vez más placenteros.

E _sto es increíble, Yaku-san. El calor de su cuerpo lo siento muy real._

.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. EXTRA 06 - CAP 3

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 6 CAPÍTULO III**

 _Solo una noche_

Haiba lo tenía totalmente acorralado con sus brazos. Y una de sus extensas piernas la había pasado hacia delante, apoyándola sobre la cadera del más bajo.

Yaku, en cambio, mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos al sentir el cuerpo de Lev detrás suyo. Se había dado cuenta que el bulto que chocaba contra la zona baja de espalda no se trataba de una cola de gato.

"Esto no puede ser cierto...Debo quitármelo de encima" pensó Yaku comenzando a sudar de los nervios. "Pero si lo despierto ahora, ¿Qué le diré? El idiota se me confesó... ¿Debería responder de inmediato?" Seguía pensando horrorizado.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando sintió a Lev moverse un poco hacia abajo. Había acomodado el bulto por encima de sus muslos.

—Lev, me las pagarás.— murmuró Yaku cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el intenso calor proveniente de la entrepierna del más joven.

— _Yaku-san._..— dijo de pronto Lev con voz ronca, casi sin modular.

Luego se escuchó un quejido del autodenominado as de Nekoma. Yaku sentía la respiración de su kouhai en su cabello.

—El tamaño de esa cosa es monstruoso.— dijo en voz baja mientras se movía hacia adelante para alejarse de Lev. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del menor se movió junto al de él, dejándolo boca abajo.

Haiba había quedado encima suyo.

—Sea lo que sea que estés soñando, más te vale que apuntes a otro lado.— dijo Yaku hablando cada vez más fuerte.

Entre soportar esa situación y hacerlo despertar, prefería la última opción. Ya no le preocupaba tener que responder a sus sentimientos, ese tema lo había dejado en segundo plano. No obstante, tampoco pensaba gritarle para despertarlo, ya que su familia se encontraba en la misma casa y no quería hacer un gran escándalo a esas horas de la madrugada.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Cómo pesas!— exclamó Morisuke intentando moverse en la cama para alejarse de Lev y poder respirar normalmente.

Lev pesaba alrededor de 80 kilos. 20 kilos más que el propio peso del libero, por lo que moverse en esa situación, ya le era complicado.

"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? No debí traer a Lev desde un principio... ah maldición, esto es horrible." pensó hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada sin saber cómo hacerlo despertar de la forma menos ruidosa posible.

De pronto, su paciencia había llegado casi el límite cuando sintió torpes movimientos que venían de la zona pélvica de Lev.

—Idiota, no hagas... Ngh...— Yaku entrecerró sus ojos y luego comenzó a respirar lento.

La delgada tela del calzoncillo era lo único que lo separaba de los intensos roces que producía Lev cerca de sus glúteos.

Un leve sonido de cascabel podía escuchar cerca de su oído con los movimientos del cuerpo del menor. Además, ese ruido se acompañaba de un tranquilizante ronroneo que provenía de Lev. Esto lo avergonzaba aún más.

Todo se volvió más dramático cuando Lev comenzó a gemir. Yaku no lo soportó. Se movió desesperadamente, le dio una bofetada y al rato logró liberarse por completo.

El más joven despertó sobándose la mejilla. Al ver al libero sonrió, pero se volvió más feliz al recordar que había regresado a su forma humana.

—Yaku-san...— dijo moviéndose a un lado para dejar más espacio a su senpai. Parecía no recordar su reciente sueño. —¡Al fin regresé a la normalidad!— añadió sentándose sobre el colchón.

—Habla mas bajo, Lev, mis padres están en casa.— Murmuró Morisuke con el ceño fruncido y acomodándose su camiseta de dormir mientras también se quedaba sentado sobre la cama. Estaba con la vista hacia un lado. No quería ver a Lev desnudo.

—Ah... Yaku-san, se me salió el pijama improvisado.— Dijo mirando una sábana que se encontraba tirada en el piso mientras sobaba su nuca. Sus orejas de gato se movía en ocasiones sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Deberías controlar tu cuerpo cuando duermes.— dijo Yaku enojado ignorando la conversación anterior.

— ¿De qué habla?

—Solo mírate allá abajo...— respondió intentando ver rápidamente bajo el ombligo de Lev. Pese a que no logró observar con claridad por la oscuridad, rápidamente fijó su vista hacia el lado contrario. —No quiero saber lo que estabas soñando, pero al menos contrólate...

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón Yaku-san! No pensé que...— intentó excusarse muy avergonzado mientras intentaba taparse con su propio cuerpo. Lev recién había desarrollado por completo una buena visión nocturna gracias a los poderes gatunos. —Lamento que tenga que verme así...

—No hagas tanto ruido...— se quejó Yaku en voz baja. —Tengo pañuelos en el armario. Si vas al baño a hacer eso podrías despertar a mis padres. Y si te ven desnudo, en esas condiciones y además convertido en un semi gato les darás un susto. Ellos no saben nada de tu situación.

—Siento ser una molestia.— seguía disculpándose Lev saliendo de la cama en busca de pañuelos en el armario de su superior.

Al encontrar la caja, la tomó y fue a sentarse al pie de la cama. Cuando estaba apoyando su trasero en el suelo, soltó un quejido similar a un maullido.

—Por Dios, Lev, te dije que no hicieras ruido...— se quejó Yaku con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Yaku-san, es que me pisé la cola...— se disculpó Lev en medio de la oscuridad bajando sus orejas de gato. —No me había fijado que tenía cola...

"Vaya idiota..." pensó Yaku dándose media vuelta en la cama y volviéndose a tapar. Sus mejillas seguían rojas.

—Cuando termines ven a dormir. Son recién las cuatro de la mañana...— murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

—Está bien, Yaku-san.— dijo Lev en voz baja tan sonrojado como su libero. —Cuando sea una hora prudente me encargaré de que todo quede limpio. Lamento ocasionarle problemas.

—Eso es normal a tu edad, ya deja de disculparte.

— ¿Yaku-san también pasó por esto?

—Cállate, no hablaré del tema...— respondió Morisuke inmediatamente.

Lev quedó en silencio encargándose de sus asuntos personales. Le llevó varios minutos terminar, incluso Morisuke le costaba creer que aguantara tanto rato. El constante ruido que hacía Lev con sus manos no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Una vez que Haiba había acabado, se limpió las manos con el pañuelo, dejó todo en su lugar y se metió a la cama no sin antes envolverse nuevamente con las sábanas que había ocupado como una especie de taparrabos hace unas horas atrás.

—Yaku-san.— dijo mirando la angosta espalda de Morisuke. El libero hizo un gruñido. —Me gustaría hablar algo con usted...pero después de su cumpleaños si no le molesta.

Luego de eso, Yaku no dio respuesta. Fingió hacerse el dormido para no continuar la conversación.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Notas de autora II

¡Hola!

Segunda entrega de mis _comentarios_ y observaciones personales.

 **Un idiota:** *cap 3* claramente el idiota es Lev. Esa es toda la verdad. Bastante evidente. Si hasta en el resumen dejaba el adelanto (okno). Lev está enamorado de Yaku. Pero es tan baka que no se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Yaku por su parte, está muy preocupado. Demasiado preocupado... -talvezdemasiado...(?)-

 **Mi hermanito:** El diario de Alisa Haiba. Esta jovencita toca un tema de una forma muy sutil. Menciona los sueños húmedos de Lev. _Joer_ , a partir de aquí la cosa dará un giro... O más bien un avance en la relación de Yaku y Lev. Se vienen cosas interesantes. Solo diré eso.

 **Lev ama a Yaku:** Capítulo narrado por Don Kuroo. Él estaba preocupado en un principio porque el viejo del templo le había dado la tarea de ayudar a Lev con sus sentimientos... Una tarea nada sencilla. Pero ahí aparece Kenma , el cerebro de Nekoma. Él fue el primero en saber sobre los sentimientos de Lev. Incluso antes que el mismo Lev. (Ya que el pobre solo seguía su instinto animal.) Lo más irónico del capítulo (?) es que a pesar del KuroKen que Lev presenció en vivo y en directo no se dio cuenta por completo de sus sentimientos. Su mente gatuna-humana colapso con el fanservice... (En otras palabras, fue un momento estresante que se quedó grabado en sus recuerdos)... Lo único que lo tranquilizó fue el reencuentro con su querido senpai c:

 **Corona de flores:** Ay, este capítulo es tierno. Todo lo que ocurran en el _subconsciente_ de Lev es tierno. Aunque a esta volada le falta desarrollo (?) se podría decir que está en proceso beta. Lo que pasa es que el subconsciente (según lo que he leído por ahí) es una parte de nuestra mente que no podemos ver y está relacionada a las emociones. *es la explicación más vaga de la historia xD* En este fanfic las emociones de Lev se materializa en alguna dimensión hermosa y desconocida. Y no solo eso, sino que además es capaz de llevar personas a esa "extraña dimensión". Lo que quiero dejar en claro es que el subconsciente y los sueños de Lev son dos cosas diferentes. Y Yaku ha tenido el "privilegio" de estar en esos dos lugares. Lo más importante de este capítulo fue que Lev se confiesa. Después de eso vuelve a la realidad convertido en humano. Oh si, Lev finalmente regresa a su forma humana. Esto ocurre porque ahora está consciente de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, como está afectado por estos poderes gatunos, tiene orejitas y cola. (No olvidemos que es de noche y hay luna llena).

 **Ataque de un león:** Lev se ha vuelto un _loquillo_. Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Yakkun, el cual despierta recordando las dos veces que se encontró en el subconsciente de Lev. En primer lugar, eso ya lo deja afectado emocionalmente, ya que no sabe qué pensar o hacer. Y segundo, la situación se vuelve más complicada cuando ve a Lev convertido en un semigato desnudo. O sea, primero se le confiesa y luego aparece desnudo al lado suyo jajajaj una situación extrema para el pequeño libero. ¿Qué hace? Pues, se da vuelta y se hace el dormido. -al menos ha ganado algo de tiempo- Lo siguiente que ocurre es el intento de Lev por cubrir sus partes íntimas con una sábana *como si fuera un pañal* pero eso no le dura mucho. El capítulo termina con Lev apegado a la espalda de Yaku en una posición comprometedora. -esto causa que una parte de su cuerpo despierte. Y no. No me refiero a su cola de gato. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-

 **Criatura de la noche:** Me encanta el título... Lo "traduje" literalmente de un fragmento de la canción "Touch-A Touch-A touch me", la cual forma parte del soundtrack de la película "The rocky horror picture show". Esta canción habla sobre la liberación sexual y el deseo carnal. (al menos así lo veo yo.). Y justamente eso quería reflejar en el capítulo; Las cosas locas que Lev siente por Yakkun. Aunque de un modo muy inexperto. Aprovecho de aclarar que se trataba de un sueño de Lev. (NO de su subconsciente.). De hecho era un sueño húmedo y frecuente. (En un extra anterior Alisa menciona que Lev llevaba un tiempo manchando las sábanas. La razón: Yaku en bata...). En resumen; "Criatura de la noche" está relacionado a los más bajos instintos de Lev. Él sabe que es su sueño, y solo se deja llevar. Aunque como su mente aún es bastante inocente, y sabe muy poco sobre estos temas, en sus sueños solo frota su cuerpo contra el de Yaku. (Ni siquiera lo besa o lo acaricia.)

 **Solo una noche:** Yakku casi muere aplastado y además su retaguardia es atacada por un Leviatán. (?) Debo admitir que el título del capítulo también lo saqué de una canción. Andaba en la onda de sacar inspiración de canciones parece (?) El caso es que quise cambiarlo porque quedaba muy repetitivo que dos capítulos seguidos tuviera la palabra "noche". Pero después quise dejarlo así porque al fin y al cabo Lev termina tocándose _-solito-_ durante esa noche en presencia de la persona que ama :'c

Fin de las notas


	16. CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **Capítulo 4:**  
"El corazón de un tsundere"

" _Yaku-san, usted me gusta._ "

Eran las palabras que había dicho Haiba y que Yaku no dejaba de escuchar en su mente. Por culpa de ese reciente recuerdo no había logrado conciliar el sueño aquella calurosa noche de verano.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir tan despreocupado?" Se preguntó el libero observando el relajado semblante de su compañero. "Incluso estás ronroneando..."

Suspiró cansando. Había un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba la habitación y que le permitía ver el rostro de Lev.

Ambos estaban en la misma cama. Una distancia muy corta los separaba.

Morisuke estaba sentado sobre el colchón, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. Seguía vistiendo una playera de mangas cortas y unos calzoncillos. Andaba descalzo y su corto cabello estaba un poco alborotado.

Haiba se había llevado la única almohada que hasta hace poco compartían y la abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratara. Solo vestía una sábana enrollada bajo su cintura y su collar de gato. Sin embargo, una delgada sábana cubría parte de su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta sus rodillas.

―Tengo que avisar a tu familia que estás de regreso.― Murmuró Morisuke sonriendo.

Al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de sonreír, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

"Es normal que esté contento, es normal. Lev podrá estar nuevamente con su familia. Su hermana también estará feliz." Pensaba apoyando sus palmas sobre sus mejillas para relajarse.

De pronto escuchó un leve maullido. Volteó a mirar. Lev tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Al ver a Yaku estiró sus extremidades aún estando recostado. Luego quedó en posición fetal. Había despertado al sentir sus pies helados. Si no flexionaba sus piernas, quedaba con los pies fuera del colchón.

―Yaku-san, buenos días.― Saludó Haiba en voz baja mientras movía sus orejas hacia los lados.

―Aún es temprano. Puedes seguir durmiendo.― dijo Morisuke volteando a mirar el reloj que marcaba las 5:45 am.

Lev tenía mucho sueño, y al escuchar a Yaku, volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Sin embargo, su oreja gatuna izquierda no paraba de moverse. Yaku notó que tenía una diminuta pelusa cerca del oído que parecía ser la causa de su movimiento involuntario. Acercó su mano para quitarla lo antes posible. Justo después de eso dejó de moverse.

Al ver con más atención la suave textura de las orejas de gato, tuvo un fuerte deseo de acariciarlas.

"No, no debo..." pensó alejando su mano. "Lev ya no es un gato para tratarlo como uno. Ahora es mitad humano y mitad gato."

Tragó saliva.

"Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme." Pensaba Morisuke sonriendo hasta que de pronto cerró sus ojos y agitó su cabeza hacia los lados.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente para Yaku. Siendo las seis en punto notó que las orejas de gato de su compañero habían desaparecido completo.

Lev había regresado a su forma cien por ciento humana.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, y aprovechando que sus padres había salido de casa aquella mañana de domingo, llamó a la hermana mayor de Lev para contarle la noticia.

Ella llegó muy rápido a casa de Morisuke. Vestía un blusa sin mangas color rosa pastel, y una falda que le llegaban a la rodillas con estampados florales. También traía un sombrero, y calzaba unas sandalias café claro. En sus brazos llevaba un gran bolso deportivo con la palabra "Nekoma".

Yaku vestía unos shorts de mezclilla, una camisa a cuadros y calzaba zapatillas de casa. Al abrir la puerta y ver a Alisa sonrió muy animado.

―Buenos días, Morisuke-kun.

―Buenos días, Haiba-san. Puede llamarme por mi nombre si quiere...― dijo Yaku bajando la vista un poco avergonzado.

― ¿Yaku-kun? ― preguntó un poco insegura con una mano bajo su mentón.

―Sí, aunque puede decirme "Yakkun".― Rió al decir esto último.

Alisa también empezó a reír discretamente.

―Haiba-san.― interrumpió nervioso. ―Estaba pensaba en que podíamos desayunar todos juntos. Lev recién está despertando.

―Yakkun, pero has hecho mucho por nosotros, nuestra familia debería invitarte.― respondió la joven preocupada.

―No fue nada, Lev se comportó muy bien. Fue un gato muy obediente.

―Me alegra escuchar eso.― Dijo Haiba antes de suspirar. ―Lyovochka suele ser muy travieso...

―No se preocupe, todo estuvo bajo control.

Tras esa conversación, Morisuke invitó a pasar a la hermana mayor de Lev. Alisa le pasó el bolso al libero, y este la dejó esperando en la sala de estar.

Luego de unos minutos, Lev apareció vestido con ropa casual en la habitación donde se encontraba Alisa. Al ver a su hermana sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa se le formó en sus labios.

Alisa reaccionó exactamente igual. Pero la joven mitad rusa japonesa se puso de pie y extendió sus largos brazos.

― ¡Lyovochka!― Exclamó con alegría.

― ¡Neechan! ― Exclamó Lev también extendiendo sus largos brazos. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Yaku se le había escapado una lágrima al ver el emotivo reencuentro.

"Los dejaré solos..." pensó Morisuke saliendo de la habitación silenciosamente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras lavaba unas verduras recordaba los momentos en que debía cocinar para Lev cuando era un gato. Lo único que comía era carne o pescado. Las verduras siempre las rechazaba.

―Yakkun.― Se escuhó una dulce voz desde la entrada de la cocina. ―Vaya a sentarse, yo me encargaré de cocinar.

A Yaku se le sonrojaron las mejillas al escuchar lo último. Asintió torpemente con la cabeza y fue a la sala de estar con Lev.

―Yaku-san.― dijo Lev al ver a entrar a su pequeño senpai. ―Estoy tan feliz de ser un humano de nuevo. Al fin podré jugar voleibol con usted y el equipo.

―Tendrás que esforzarte el triple en los entrenamientos.― Dijo Morisuke cambiando su expresión al entrar. Pasó de estar embobado a molesto solo al escuchar la voz de Lev. ―Siendo un gato lo único que hacías era comer y dormir. Espero que eso no te haya afectado.

―Mi cuerpo se siente completamemte renovado.― dijo Haiba poniéndose de pie muy emocionado.

―Si si, ven aquí...― dijo Yaku haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Hubo un silencio. Lev se acercó y se agachó un poco. Su corazón había comenzando a latir más rápido.

―Yaku-san...― dijo en voz baja sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban de un segundo a otro.

Yaku frunció más el ceño, pero al ver directamente los ojos de Lev, relajó un poco su mirada.

"No me pongas esa cara... ah maldición, solo por esta vez no aplicaré tanta fuerza" pensó Morisuke pateando a su kouhai hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

― ¡Yaku-san! no me esperaba eso...― se quejó Lev poniéndose de pie con las piernas un poco adoloridas.

―Ya te había dicho que te golpearía en cuanto volvieras a ser un humano...

Hubo un breve silencio. Lev abrió un poco más sus ojos y lo miró detenidamente.

―Estoy seguro de que Yaku-san me dijo eso cuando se encontraba en mi subconsciente.― dijo muy serio.

Yaku quedó helado. Lev en su faceta seria podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

―¿Recuerda algo más? ― preguntó sin despegar su vista de los ojos del libero.

―No-no lo sé...― respondió Yaku nervioso. Los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, uno tras otro. Pero el recuerdo que más lo había marcado había sido la confesión de Lev. ―¡Iré a la cocina!― Exclamó de inmediato.

El menor de los Haiba se había quedado solo en el comedor. Bajó su vista decepcionado. No sabía cómo lidiar con su primer amor.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. EXTRA 01 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 1 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Sonrisa falsa_

Lev, Yaku y Alisa estaban en el comedor desayunando.

La joven se había encargado de hacer la comida, la cual consistía en pescado a la parrilla, sopa de miso, una porción de _omurice_ para cada uno, entre otras cosas.

―Haiba-san, está muy bueno.― dijo Yaku al probar su platillo que estaba hecho a base de huevo y arroz frito.

―Neechan cocina muy bien, casi siempre es ella la que cocina en casa― comentó Lev empezando por su sopa. ―Pero extrañé su comida cuando me convertí en un gato...

Yaku alzó una ceja sin comprender lo que Lev estaba diciendo. Por un momento pensó que Lev se refería a que no estaba contento con la comida que él le había preparado el corto tiempo que lo estuvo cuidando.

―Era un lío alimentarte, siempre teníamos que obligarte a comer tus croquetas para gatos, pero parece que eso no te llenaba, ya que siempre terminabas lanzándote a la mesa para sacar alimentos...

― ¡Haiba-san! ¿Habla en serio? ―Preguntó horrorizado Yaku al escuchar el relato.

Alisa asintió con la cabeza sin culpa.

―No me gustaban las galletas para gato. Siempre las iba a vomitar al patio después de hacer popó.

―¡Lyovochka! No hables así en la mesa...― La joven se había escandalizado.

"La hermana de Lev no se da cuenta del verdadero problema..." pensó Yaku suspirando.

―Haiba-san, aunque Lev era un gato, seguía siendo Lev. Lo mejor era darle de comer algo que no le hiciera mal a su nuevo organismo y que al mismo tiempo sea de su agrado como humano.

―Dios mío, tienes razón Yakkun.― dijo Alisa con preocupación. ―Nunca lo pensé de esa forma. Lo siento tanto Lyovochka, no debí obligarte a comer esas cosas, lo siento mucho...

"¿Yakkun?" se preguntaba Lev con una gran porción de arroz en la boca ignorando por completo lo último que había dicho su hermana. Los palillos que sujetaba con la mano los tenía hundido en la comida.

―Oye Lev, tu hermana se está disculpando.

― ¿Eh? ― Al abrir la boca se le escaparon unos granos de arroz. Luego intentó hablar pero Alisa no comprendió ninguna palabra.

―Dice que no se preocupe, nunca guardaría remordimientos con usted...― tradujo Yaku antes de meterse otro bocado de pescado a la boca.

―Increíble, Yakkun, ¡comprendes muy bien a Lyovochka!

Lev bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Se veía serio.

―No sé si debería sentirme orgulloso de eso.― Decía riendo Morisuke con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Igual deberé retarlo más tarde, no debe hablar con la boca llena..." pensaba Yaku sin dejar de reír.

―Lyovochka, ¿te encuentras bien?― Preguntó Alisa mirando con preocupación a su hermanito.

Lev tragó la comida y sonrió.

―Estoy bien.― respondió antes de seguir desayunando.

Alisa también le sonrió.

"Algo te pasa...Estás raro" pensó Morisuke mirándolo disimuladamente.

―Yaku-san.― habló en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes. ―Me gustaría entrenar un poco en el parque, ¿Me acompañaría?

―Ah, lo siento Lev, ya quedé con Haiba-san en ir a comprar a una tienda del centro.― respondió un poco avergonzado.

A Lev se le cayeron los palillos sobre la mesa y quedó boquiabierto. Al rato miró triste a su hermana.

―Lyovochka, no estés triste, puedes practicar con tus otros compañeros. Lo que pasa es que Yakkun me ayudará a escoger un regalo para Akane-chan ya que pronto estará de cumpleaños. Él me recomendó una tienda donde venden artículos muy lindos.― dijo Alisa muy alegre.

A Morisuke le llegaron a brillar los ojos cuando escuchó nuevamente los planes que habían hecho un poco antes del desayuno con Alisa. Pero su felicidad se fue apagando al ver a Lev deprimido.

―Lev, me desocuparé en la tarde, podemos entrenar después si quieres.― dijo Yaku un poco molesto. No podía creer que le preocupara tanto como para comprometerse.

―Yakkun, a veces creo que consientes mucho a mi hermanito...― comentó Alisa poniendo su mano cerca de su boca para disimular su risa.

―La verdad es que Yaku-san siempre ha sido muy considerado con todos.― dijo Lev sonriendo con desgano. ―Pero no quisiera interferir en sus planes, llamaré a Kenma-san para que entrene conmigo.

― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó Yaku confundido.

"Sacar a Kenma de casa es imposible un día domingo..."

―Si. Además Yaku-san ya estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo. No tiene que preocuparse tanto. ― dijo Lev sin dejar de sonreír.

Había algo raro en la expresión de Lev que a Yaku no le convencía.

Cada vez estaba más seguro que la confesión de Lev iba en serio. Y sabía que pronto tendría que conversar ese tema.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. EXTRA 02 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 2 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _¿Qué pienso de Lev?_

Mentiría si dijera que Lev no me preocupa.

Fue un alivio que haya regresado a su forma humana, pero me siento culpable de haberlo dejado solo una vez que volvió a la normalidad.

Ese mismo día acompañé a su hermana al centro de la ciudad. Ella me confesó que su verdadera intención era comprar algo para su hermano. Y necesitaba mi ayuda. Yo accedí por supuesto. Y es que la hermana de Lev es muy linda. ¿Cómo negarme?

El problema es que me pongo nervioso cada vez que está cerca. Incluso ahora, que estamos caminando a una distancia prudente del otro. Ella es tan alta...

—Yakkun, ¿Qué crees que le hace falta a Lyovochka?— preguntó de pronto.

—Ah, bueno, sus zapatillas están algo gastadas. Ha entrenado muy duro desde que ingresó al equipo como titular. De seguro llegará a ser el as de Nekoma muy pronto.

"Qué estoy diciendo... ¿De verdad es lo que pienso o solo quiero llevarme bien con su hermana?"

—¡Es increíble escuchar eso! Siento que Lyovochka va por un muy buen camino gracias a sus senpais.— comentó sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos.

—Lev tiene mucho potencial. Su altura es de por si algo asombroso...— dije muy serio mientras seguía caminando con las manos en mi bolsillos.

"Odio admitirlo... Pero es la verdad."

Dicho eso, ella pareció más animada. Incluso se detuvo y levantó la vista.

—Bien, ¡Entonces le compraré un par de zapatillas nuevas para que pronto llegue a ser el as de Nekoma!

Yo solo sonreí confiado al verla tan optimista. Lev, "el as de Nekoma". Si tan solo fuera menos idiota, de seguro sería un gran jugador. Su idiotez opaca su aprendizaje. Maldito tonto...

— ¿Yakkun?

Ese idiota. Aún no puedo creer que yo le guste... ¿En qué momento?

— ¿Yakkun?

Y además me anda abrazando en la noche teniendo esos sucios sueños...

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Yakkun?

— ¿Qué?— volteé a mirar a la hermana de Lev. Me había distraído de un segundo a otro.

—Tus mejillas están rojas, ¿Te sientes bien?

Me puse más nervioso con esa pregunta y en seguida comencé a poner excusas. Me sentía bien, claro que me sentía bien, ¿Será que estar con Haiba-san provocó que me sonrojara? Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en Lev todo este tiempo. Maldito Lev...

—Yakkun, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

La miré sorprendido.

—A Lyovochka le cuesta hacer amigos. Me imagino que debe ser porque es un poco imprudente con sus comentarios. A veces es demasiado honesto y dice lo que siente en el momento. Eso le ha traído varios problemas...— dijo deteniéndose en una gran vitrina donde exhibían helados de diferentes colores. —Dime, Yakkun, ¿Qué piensas de Lyovochka?

Se me erizó la piel al escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Qué pienso de Lev? Pues, que es un completo idiota... No, no puedo decir eso. Agaché mi cabeza.

—Lev ha sido un gran aporte para el crecimiento del equipo. Considero que le espera un buen futuro si continúa esforzándose.

Lo hiciste perfecto, Yaku.

—Eso me hace muy feliz.— dijo utilizando un tono muy suave.

Qué voz más dulce...

—Sabes, Yakkun, la gente me ha dicho que yo y Lyovochka somos como dos gotas de agua. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Tragué saliva. Bien, ya lo había pensando. Haiba-san es una copia casi exacta de Lev. Pero, ¡Ella es distinta! Ella es muy amable y linda. Aunque no puedo evitar comparar sus rostros. Son... Sí, son casi iguales. Si no fuera porque habla cada cinco minutos, pensaría que se trata de Lev con una peluca... ¿Qué clase de cosas estoy pensando? Ahhh...

—Eh, bueno sí, son muy parecidos, físicamente. Pero cada uno tiene una personalidad bien definida que los hace únicos. — respondí un poco inseguro.

Haiba-san volvió a sonreír y me tomó del brazo para entrar a la tienda de helados. Parecía una cita, aunque por alguna razón, ya no me sentía tan nervioso como al principio. Los dos estábamos sentados, uno frente al otro. Ella es hermosa, pero ahora que estamos a solas y que la estoy conociendo un poco más, no lo sé, siento que mis expectativas están a la par con la realidad. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Yakkun.— dijo mientras miraba la gran carta de helados. — ¿Sabes si a Lyovochka le gusta alguna chica?

Yo también estaba mirando la carta de helados. Estaba bastante concentrando leyendo los nombres cuando escuché esa pregunta...

Otra vez sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecieron pero esta vez era porque sabía la respuesta con exactitud.

Te odio, Lev.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. EXTRA 03 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 3 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _La chica de tus sueños_

Estaba completamente segura de que a Lyovochka le gustaba alguien, pero aún así debía confirmarlo.

Antes de llegar a la tienda de helados, le conté a Yakkun de mis verdaderas intenciones.

Lo del cumpleaños de Akane-chan era una excusa. En realidad ella estuvo de cumpleaños hace varios meses atrás, y conociendo a Lyovochka, no creo que se haya fijado en ese detalle.

Claro que tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día con él después de que regresó a su forma humana, pero había otro tema de gran importancia que debía aclarar cuanto antes. ¡Necesito saber quién es la chica de sus sueños! ¡Quiero conocer a mi hermanita! ¡Probarnos muchos vestidos lindos! ¡Ir a un café de gatos! ¡Ir de compras con ella! ¡Tomar helados y conversar toda la tarde!

Aunque antes de apoyar su romance, primero debo asegurarme de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. No quiero que le rompan el corazón a Lyovochka. Su primer amor debe ser un recuerdo maravilloso.

Mi intuición me dice que Yakkun debe saber algo. Ha demostrado ser una persona digna de confianza. Lo más probable es que ya sepa... Sí, algo debe saber. Aunque no ha respondido desde que le pregunté. Parece que lo está meditando. Se ha puesto nervioso, tal vez no lo sabe, o peor aún, tal vez Lyovochka ya le hizo prometer que no se lo diga a nadie, eso sería decepcionante. O será que ¿Le gusta la misma chica?

No sé mucho sobre la vida de Yakkun, pero puede ser una posibilidad; Dos buenos amigos y compañeros de equipo enamorados de la misma mujer. ¡Qué terrible!

De pronto llegó la mesera a tomar nuestros pedidos, y una vez que se fue, Yakkun parecía decidido a hablar del tema.

"Bueno, Haiba-san... Le puedo asegurar que Lev está interesado en alguien." me respondió con una sonrisa que parecía forzada.

¡Lo sabía!

"¿La conoces?" pregunté aguantando mis ganas de gritar de la emoción.

"Si, pero no quiero hablar sobre algo tan personal para Lev. Creo que lo mejor será que él mismo se lo diga." añadió bajando la vista. Había tomado una servilleta y la había empezado a doblar.

Yakkun se ve desanimado. ¿Será bueno insistir con el tema?

Empecé a hablar sobre el lugar y a contarle cómo lo había descubierto, pero en el fondo, quería retomar la conversación anterior.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando apareció la mesera con nuestro pedido. Mi helado de frutilla con salsa de frambuesa estaba servido en una larga copa de vidrio, y el helado de menta de Yakkun sobre una tulipa de galletas. Al sacar el primer bocado, sentí que mi cerebro se congeló. Cerré los ojos y reprimí mi reacción. Luego al abrirlos noté que a Yakkun le pasaba lo mismo.

Si no es ahora, no será nunca...

"¿Sabes, Yakkun? Sospecho de Akane-chan. A Lyovochka siempre le han llamado la atención las chicas bajitas." dije seriamente.

Yakkun hizo una extraña mueca. ¡Dios mío! ¿Se habrá enojado porque estoy insistiendo con el tema? ¿O será que los dos van tras Akane-chan?

No puede ser, eso sería terrible.

El silencio se ha vuelto incómodo. Me temo lo peor. Puedo sentir la tensión en el aire. Volví a sacar un poco de mi helado de frutilla. No me atrevo a mantener la vista en Yakkun.

"Solo le puedo decir que Lev va tras un amor no correspondido" dijo en tono molesto.

La emoción que sentía de a poco se fue transformando en angustia.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. EXTRA 04 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 4 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Alisa versus Lev_

El día que fui a tomarme un helado con Alisa para conversar sobre Lev, pude estar mucho más tiempo a solas con ella. Es muy agradable. Antes tenía un poco de miedo de mantener una conversación cotidiana, o incluso de estar cerca. Pero con todo lo que pasó tras la transformación de Lev, logramos conocernos mejor.

Su personalidad y actitud es acorde a cómo me la imaginaba. Se nota que es madura, razonable y carismática. Es como si tuviera un ángel a mi lado.

Aunque cuando la veo a los ojos, no puedo evitar que la imagen de su hermano aparezca en mi cabeza. Mi cerebro automáticamente piensa en ese idiota. Eso es inevitable, ya que a él lo conocí primero.

Cuando llegó al equipo recuerdo que me pareció temible solo por su altura, pero al final resultó ser un tonto. Si intenta ser serio, inmediatamente trato de bajarle los humos. Si se burla de mi estatura, lo golpeo. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de enseñarle. Bueno, no por nada soy su senpai.

Sin embargo, hay veces en que Lev se le olvida por completo sus modales y demuestra su verdadera pasión por el voleyball. Siempre que saca esa actitud agresiva quedo extrañamente impresionado.

Esa faceta me asusta...

Lev puede ser dócil como un gato, pero su verdadera naturaleza es tan salvaje como la de un león.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. EXTRA 05 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 5 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Senpai_

El domingo pasado Yaku-san estuvo casi todo el día con mi hermana. Según sus propias palabras estuvieron conversando, comiendo helado y comprando artículos de regalo... ¡No es justo!

Yo, de verdad quería pasar el día con él.

"Lyovochka, la cena se está enfriando."

"¡Ya voy, Nechan!" Grité de inmediato.

Mi estómago sonó. Estaba intentando estudiar para un examen de mañana, pero no he podido concentrarme. Estaba un poco cansado de hacer tanto ejercicio. Además Yaku-san ya no practica conmigo desde que retomé los entrenamientos. Y eso me tiene preocupado. Solo me saluda o me regaña por mi falta de técnica.

Ahora estoy a cargo de Kenma-san, después de todo, es el armador. Pero Kenma-san también es cruel, siempre se anda quejando de lo mal que juego. Yo de verdad me estoy esforzando.

"¡Lyovochka!"

¡Ah! Mi hermana acaba de gritar desde el pasillo. Salté de mi silla y caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación. La abrí y me fui al comedor, allí estaba mi familia esperando.

Terminada la cena, mi hermana me preguntó qué le regalaría a mi senpai. Su cumpleaños era mañana. Ambos estábamos en la mesa. Mamá fue a la sala de estar, y papá a la cocina.

"También deberías invitarlo a cenar. Él te estuvo cuidando sin pedir nada a cambio."

Mi hermana tenía razón. Debería invitarlo a mi casa, pero tal vez no quiera venir. Ha estado muy distante, de seguro le incomoda mi presencia...

Fui a dormir pensando en él. No dormí casi nada. A la mañana siguiente desperté cansado. Ese día no me fue muy bien en el examen. En la práctica estuve bostezando. Yaku-san me regañó al verme agotado. Me dijo que debía dormir y organizar bien mis tiempos. Si tan solo supiera que la razón era él.

Al finalizar la práctica, me fui con el equipo a la entrada del gimnasio a esperar a Yaku-san. Kuroo-san fue el encargado de retenerlo en los camarines. Cuando estábamos listos, dimos una señal al capitán para que apareciera con él.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" lo saludamos al unísono mientras desplegábamos un gran cartel que hicimos a mano.

Se veía feliz. Me gusta verlo sonreír.

Luego de eso, junto a mis compañeros de equipo, nos dirigimos a un karaoke para continuar la celebración.

Me cuesta creer que Yaku-san haya cumplido 18 años.

"Lev, me parece un milagro que estés tan tranquilo." Me dijo Kenma-san mientras Yamamoto cantaba la última canción a todo pulmón.

Sonreí un poco afligido tomando un vaso con jugo.

"Parece que Yakkun lo tiene bien disciplinado." dijo el capitán.

Mis compañeros que se encontraban cerca rieron. Yaku-san lo había escuchado y no hizo ningún comentario. Pero parecía orgulloso de la respuesta de Kuroo-san. Sospecho que estaba intentando seguir la corriente. Me ha estado evitando casi toda la semana. No hemos conversado desde el domingo pasado, el día en que confesé mis sentimientos...

Al término de la celebración, tipo diez de la noche, cada uno siguió su propio camino a casa.

Era mi oportunidad.

Cuando digo que Yaku-san me ha estado evitando, me estoy refiriendo a que incluso regresábamos por diferentes rutas los días anteriores.

"Yaku-san..." dije en voz alta cuando nos encontrábamos solos.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Aún no le entregaba el regalo que permanecía guardado en mi bolso.

"Lev, sé que querías decirme algo importante después de mi cumpleaños. Creo que ahora es el mejor momento."

Ambos estábamos esperando el tren en la estación.

Me puse nervioso. Mi plan era entregarle el regalo primero, pero...

"Yaku-san, sobre lo que dije el domingo pasado..." hablé mientras apretaba la tela de mi pantalón. "Usted me gusta, pero me gusta como senpai. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí."

 _Si al menos lo puedo tener como mi senpai, podría conformarme..._

El sonido del tren se escuchaba cada vez más alto. A los pocos segundos, muchos vagones pasaron al frente de nosotros a una gran velocidad.

La brisa producida por la llegada del tren desordenó mi cabello. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron muchas personas. Fijé mi vista en el rostro de Yaku-san.

¡Ah! ¡Está enojado! ¿Y ahora por qué?

Las puertas se estaban cerrando. Yo no daría un paso dentro del vagón hasta escuchar la respuesta de Yaku-san, pero él... él...

No me ha dicho nada, ha cerrado los ojos.

El tren partió. Tendremos que esperar el siguiente.

"¿Yaku-san?" Pregunté temeroso.

Ahora si estoy asustado...

.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. EXTRA 06 - CAP 4

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 6 CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Yaku-san_

— ¿Esperas que te crea?— preguntó Yaku alzando su puño.

Lev reaccionó sin pensar cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos. Sabía que su senpai podía alcanzarlo pese a su baja estatura.

—Pero es cierto...

—Si, claro.— Murmuró Yaku en tono burlón antes de golpearlo cerca del estómago. Solo le había dado un susto, ya que no tenía la intención de dejarlo adolorido. —Puedo recordar perfectamente que te declaraste y luego besaste mi mejilla.— añadió cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro era indescifrable.

Lev se había quedado callado sin saber qué responder a esa afirmación.

—Si te gusta alguien, no intentes confundirlo. Al menos sé honesto con tus sentimientos.- interrumpió el libero.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros.

—Es que Yaku-san...

—Nada de excusas, sé más hombre y hazte cargo de tus palabras y acciones.— Decía Morisuke cada vez más decidido.

Lev bajó la vista afligido.

—Yaku-san se ha alejado de mí desde que me confesé. Debo ser una molestia. De seguro ahora me odia.

—Tonto. No te odio.— Dijo Yaku más serio y abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo.

"Solo a veces..." pensó haciendo un chasquido con sus dientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?— Murmuró Lev con la vista fija en el suelo.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Por qué Yaku-san se distanció tanto de mí?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nos veíamos todos los días como de costumbre!- Gritó enojado. -Bueno, es cierto que evitaba tener conversaciones a solas contigo, pero eso es porque estaba aterrado... ¿acaso crees que todo iba a ser normal después de esa noche?

Ambos se había quedado en silencio cuando conectaron sus miradas. Sin saber por qué, se habían sonrojado al mismo tiempo y desviaron la vista de inmediato.

Yaku se sobó un brazo, y Lev la nuca.

El siguiente tren ya había pasado, sin embargo ninguno de lo dos tenía la intención de moverse de su sitio.

—Necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mi mente.- Dijo Morisuke en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué piensa al respecto?— Preguntó Haiba inseguro.

Yaku levantó la vista para responder al bloqueador.

—Se más directo con tus preguntas, ¿Qué quieres saber realmente?— Morisuke parecía molesto, pero seguía avergonzado.

El mitad ruso japonés frunció el ceño y tomó aire antes de intervenir.

— ¿Usted saldría conmigo?— preguntó Lev mirando con determinación a su senpai.

Esa pregunta lo descoló por completo. Haiba aprovechó ese instante para tomarlo de los hombros y llevarlo contra la pared.

El corazón de Yaku había empezado a latir más rápido.

"¿Qué demonios...?" pensaba Morisuke poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

— ¡Yaku-san, quiero que salga conmigo por favor! — exclamó más fuerte el joven.

La poca gente que transitaba a esas horas en la estación comenzaron a murmurar.

Yaku no podía volver a tener su rostro normal. Sin embargo, esa proposición, ver a Lev tan decidido, y escuchar los comentarios de las personas, casi lo vuelven loco.

El tercer tren se había detenido.

Yaku sintió un escalofrío. Apretó su puño con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y golpeó a Lev cerca de las rodillas dejándolo en el suelo.

—Ni creas que será así de sencillo.—Dijo Yaku caminando hacia adelante y abordando el tren.

Lev levantó su cabeza para ver a su senpai. Yaku lo miraba desde el interior del vagón, parecía molesto.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose hizo que hiciera un intento desesperado por ponerse de pie, sin embargo, no lo logró a tiempo.

— ¡Yaku-san!— gritó desde la estación. Luego comenzó a correr siguiendo el vagón donde se encontraba Yaku. — ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!— volvió a gritar antes de que un guardia lo detuviera en el camino.

Yaku llegó a sobresaltarse al escuchar el escandaloso grito dado por su compañero.

"Ese idiota..." pensó Morisuke con la vista nublada.

Su rostro estaba caliente y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Notas de autora III

Hola

Espero que estén leyendo los extras, porque son tan importantes como los capítulos (y también espero que exista gente que esté siguiendo la historia.)

 **El corazón de un Tsundere:** *CAP 4* Aquí empezamos con el "arco" de Yakkun. Ok, todo ha sido muy traumático para el pequeñín. Primero su compañero de equipo se le confiesa. Luego se queda durmiendo prácticamente desnudo en su cama. Después es atacado por el Leviatán. Su mente es un caos, y como el adulto que casi es (?) debe enfrentar esta situación. Aunque como es un tsundere tardará en tomar decisiones o al menos en tener su mente clara. Las cosas se complican para Yaku cuando Lev se pone serio. (Eso lo intimida)

 **Sonrisa falsa:** Aquí llega nuestra querida Alisa a calmar el tenso ambiente que viven nuestros protagonistas. El problema es que no sabe que su hermanito está enamorado de Yaku. Tampoco sabe que Yaku tiene un interés por ella. Y para complicar más las cosas, la relación entre ella y Yaku se va haciendo más cercana. Al punto de que ambos se han puesto de acuerdo en pasar una buena parte del día juntos. Esto no hace feliz a Lev ya que es su primer día de humano desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por su senpai.

 **¿Qué pienso de Lev?:** Yakkun es puesto a prueba por Alisa. En un principio se sentía afortunado de estar con ella. Todo termina cuando empieza el interrogatorio... Cada pregunta lo va poniendo más y más nervioso. Reconoce la similitud física entre Alisa y Lev. La guinda del pastel es la última pregunta; "¿Sabes si a Lyovochka le gusta alguna chica?" Yaku sabe la respuesta. En esos momentos afirma -en su interior- que lo odia; lo que en traductor _tsundere_ significa que lo ama... ok no, pero cabe esa posibilidad (?) Supongo, o eso quiero creer _joer._ Ni yo entiendo la personalidad de los _tsunderes_.

 **La chica de tus sueños:** Tiene varios significados. Primero, Alisa es la chica de los sueños de Yaku. Segundo, Alisa quiere descubrir la chica de los sueños de Lev (sentido metafórico). Lo cual curiosamente también puede ser interpretado en un sentido literal. (cof sueños húmedos cof). Y para rematar la "chica" se trata de Yaku. En el final del capítulo, la extraña mueca hecha por Yakkun es a causa de lo que dice Alisa: " A Lyovochka siempre le han llamado la atención las chicas bajitas." "chicas bajitas" "BAJITAS". La altura es un tema tabú...

 **Alisa versus Lev:** No me gusta que estos adorables hermanitos tengan que enfrentarse. Aunque Alisa no está enterada, ya que ella es neutral en todo este cuento. Por una parte, tenemos a Lev. Él sabe que uno de sus principales "obstáculos" para llegar al corazón de Yaku es su propia hermana. Y por otro lado, tenemos a Yaku, el cual siempre tiene ese dilema mental -Alisa versus Lev- cuando intenta pensar solo en Alisa. En el final del capítulo Yaku confiesa que se siente asustado cada vez que presencia la naturaleza salvaje de Lev. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -la vulnerabilidad de un uke es clave... okno.-

 **Senpai:** En este capítulo vemos que Lev quiere "aclarar" su confesión diciendo que lo quiere como _senpai._ (Senpaizone plz) Aunque en realidad se está mintiendo a sí mismo, y Yaku bien lo sabe. (y nosotr s también)

 **Yaku-san:** Ay.

Fin de las notas


	24. CAP 5

**Capítulo 5:**  
"Cupido"

He hecho algunas investigaciones de las posibles chicas que le gustan a mi hermano. Ya descarté a Akane-chan, pero me quedan tres personas dando vueltas. Y resulta que todas son mánager de algún equipo de voleyball.

Primero está Kiyoko Shimizu, mánager de Karasuno. 17 años.

Segundo, Yukie Shirofuku, mánager de Fukurodani. 18 años.

Y finalmente, Hitoka Yachi, mánager de Karasuno. 15 años.

Me sorprende que dos de las tres chicas de la lista sean tan grandes. No pensé que a Lyovochka le gustaban las chicas mayores. Bueno, aún no tengo muy claro cuál es la elegida. Yachi tiene la misma edad que mi hermano y es la menor de las tres candidatas, además de ser la más baja. Aunque la mayoría de las chicas aquí en Japón son bajas en comparación a mi hermano, en ese aspecto, no creo que influya mucho la altura.

Debo investigar aún más.

"¡Neechan!"

Lyovochka acaba de llamarme. Cerré mi diario y lo guardé en un cajón. Luego fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

"Neechan, este fin de semana tendremos un partido contra los del Karasuno, ¿quieres ir?"

"¡Sí, me encantaría!" dije muy entusiasmada.

 _Qué oportuno._

 _"_ ¡Será genial! Podré lucirme frente a todos." dijo Lyovochka.

"Veo que te emociona jugar contra ese equipo." comenté sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

 _Yachi o Kiyoko. Tiene que ser una de ellas._

"Neechan, es que hay un jugador muy interesante. Es pequeño, pero salta muy alto y es muy rápido. ¡Quiero vencerlo!" exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

 _¿Eh?_

"¡Quiero sorprenderlos a todos, pero en especial a _Shouyou_ Hinata!" volvió a exclamar muy decidido.

Dicho eso, se fue a su pieza. Yo cerré mi puerta y me fui a sentar sobre un banco que estaba al lado de mi cama.

No lo tenía contemplado.

 _Cabe la posibilidad de que Lyovochka esté interesado en algún chico y no en una chica._

Pensándolo bien, hace un tiempo atrás me habló acerca de él. Se veía tan motivado como hace unos minutos atrás, ¿Será que realmente le gusta Hinata?

Ni si quiera tengo una foto de él. Me pregunto cómo será...

De todas formas esto sería como un romance prohibido; Ambos son hombres y de equipos rivales. ¡Qué locura!

Creo que ahora me hace sentido las palabras de Yakkun. Él me dijo que se trataba de un amor no correspondido. Tal vez quiso decir que era complicado.

¡Sea como sea, _apoyaré a Lyovochka!_

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ok, este es el incómodo momento en que me despido por un tiempo. Responderé mensajes y comentarios, pero no publicaré nada durante un mes. Debido a que debo preparar mi defensa de título. ¡Nos vemos en Diciembre!


	25. EXTRA 01 - CAP 5

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 1 CAPÍTULO V**

 _Malos entendidos_

Después del partido de práctica contra el Karasuno, fui a la salida del gimnasio. Nekoma había ganado por muy poco, pero el último punto lo había hecho mi hermanito y para mí eso significa una gran alegría. Me siento muy orgullosa de él.

" ¡Lyovochka!" grité alzando una de mis brazos para que me viera.

" ¡Neechan!"

Corrió hasta donde me encontraba con una gran sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos, y yo los mío. Ambos nos acercamos al otro y nos dimos un cálido abrazo.

" ¡Felicitaciones, Lyovochka!"

Estaba tan feliz por él. Mi hermanito ha crecido tanto, y también está más alto, no sé en qué momento me superó en altura. Y pensar que ahora está enamorado...

"Neechan, no llores."

" ¿Eh? " me separé un poco de él. Es cierto, estaba llorando, no me había fijado, aunque no sé cómo Lyovochka se dio cuenta si tenía mi cara oculta...

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, Lyovochka." dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro.

"Pero neechan, solo era un partido de práctica, no es para tanto..." me dijo preocupado.

Yo levanté la vista y vi su rostro. Él también se había emocionado. No sé si era por el partido o por verme llorar.

"Lyovochka..." dijo comenzando a reír mientras sacaba un pañuelo que tenía guardado en mi bolso y lo pasaba cerca de sus ojos.

Ambos comenzamos a reír hasta que nos dimos cuenta que estábamos siendo observados por todo el equipo de Nekoma.

" ¡Lev, el bus está esperando, iremos a celebrar!" gritó el capitán a lo lejos.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo mi hermanito alzando su brazo. Luego fijó su vista en mí. "Neechan, nos vemos en la cena, ahora iré a celebrar con todo el equipo."

"¡Que te vaya bien!" exclamé sonriéndole mientras veía cómo se alejaba.

Había quedado sola al frente del Instituto. Debía regresar pronto a casa para estudiar, tendré un examen en un par de días.

Caminé hacia la salida del Instituto. El día estaba soleado, saqué mis gafas y un gran sombrero que guardaba en mi bolso. Mi piel y mis ojos son delicados, no debería estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Aunque solo fueron un par de minutos. En fin, tendré que regresar sola, me hubiese gustado ver a Akane-chan...

Espera, algo se me está olvidando. Me parece que era algo importante. Creo que pasaré al baño, tal vez lo recuerde en el camino.

Estuve dando vueltas por el pasillo del Instituto. A esas horas del día se encontraba casi vacío. ¿Dónde quedaba el baño?

Oh, allá hay un niño. No recuerdo haberlo visto en el público, trae puesta una gorra azul, un polerón holgado y unos shorts. También trae un bolso muy grande. Ese bolso dice, mmm... ¿Karasuno?. Debe ser un asistente del manager del Karasuno...

"Niño, disculpa..." dije en voz alta acercándome más a él.

El menor se dio vuelta y me miró con un rostro sorprendido.

"¡Y-yo no soy un niño!" exclamó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía molesto, más bien ofendido. "¡Yo juego en el Karasuno!" volvió a exclamar acomodándose la sudadera.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Tú eres! ¡El número 10; Hinata Shouyo!" le dije sorprendida mientras me sacaba las gafas oscuras y lo veía con mayor detención.

Este chico es realmente impresionante en la cancha, aunque de cerca se ve más bajito...

"Lyovochka me ha hablado mucho de ti, mi nombre es Alisa, mucho gusto." le dije tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

Ahora lo recuerdo, hoy no solo vine a ver a mi hermanito jugar, debía buscar a este jugador para invitarlo a comer. La suerte está de mi lado. Espero que acepte...

" ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunté al verlo sin fuerzas, su mano estaba muy helada, su rostro muy rojo, tuve que agarrarlo para que no cayera al piso.

"¿Estoy en el cielo?" murmuró Hinata con dificultad. ¡Dios mío! Está a punto de perder el conocimiento...

"Hey, Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? " escuché un grito a pocos metros del lugar donde me encontraba.

Un chico de cabello negro, con una expresión aterradora, había aparecido. Llevaba el uniforme deportivo del Karasuno. Caminó con la vista en alto y se detuvo alfrente mío para pedirme disculpas. Luego se llevó arrastrando a la carnada de su equipo.

Suspiré algo agotada, el calor a estas horas se estaba volviendo insoportable. Al menos logré llegar al baño, pero cuando me estaba lavando las manso, volví a recordar mi misión.

¿Por qué estoy tan distraída? ¡Debo invitar a Hinata!

Corrí por los pasillos hasta encontrar el bus que estaba estacionado cerca del gimnasio, menos mal todavía estaba detenido, pero ya estaban empezando a subir los integrantes del equipo de Karasuno.

"¡Un momento!" grité acercándome a la entrada del bus. Me dirigí a la manager más joven del Karasuno. Ella se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Hitoka Yachi. En algún momento pensé que ella se convertiría en mi hermanita, pero el destino parece que quiere que tenga otro hermanito.

"Estoy buscando a Hinata" le dije.

"¿Eh? ¿A Hinata?" me preguntó mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. "Él ya está arriba del bus, pero lo llamaré en seguida."

A los pocos segundos, ella bajó del bus junto al número 10 de Karasuno.

Ahora Hinata andaba sin su gorra. Es mucho más fácil reconocerlo de esa forma.

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata." me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El calor debe afectarle mucho, en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

"Hinata, seré breve, quiero que vengas a mi casa a cenar uno de estos días..." dije con una gran sonrisa.

El día estaba radiante, pero de un segundo a otro, una atmósfera oscura se apoderó del lugar. Llegué a sentir un poco de escalofríos, era una brisa helada que venía desde el interior del bus. Al rato vi varios rostros que se asomaban desde las ventanas. Rostros poco amigables que miraban fijamente a la carnada del Karasuno.

Continuará...

Notas finales: Perdón por la demora, subiré dos capítulos antes de que termine la semana T_T (Intentaré empezar bien el año, ¿ok?)


	26. EXTRA 02 - CAP 5

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 2 CAPÍTULO V**

 _Malos entendidos_

A la semana siguiente del partido de práctica entre el Karasuno y Nekoma, Hinata se había juntado con Alisa en un parque cercano a la casa de ella. El día estaba soleado, toda esa semana había hecho mucho calor y parecía que las altas temperaturas se mantendría por varios días más.

Alisa llevaba puesto un vestido largo sin mangas color rosa pálido, y unas sandalias de cuero color crema. Para protegerse del sol, usaba unas gafas oscuras, un sombrero y una sombrilla negra.

Hinata traía puesta una playera blanca, pantalones cortos holgados color azul y unas zapatillas blancas.

Ambos caminaban sobre el pasto. El pelirrojo parecía nervioso. No entendía por qué la hermana de Lev, famosa entre sus pares, lo había invitado a comer a su casa a pocos minutos de terminar el partido.

—Haiba-san, ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?— dijo finalmente el número 10 de Karasuno.

Alisa hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera, y ambos se sentaron en una banca que le llegaba la sombra de un árbol.

— Hinata-chan...— dijo finalmente la joven de cabello plateado.

Shouyo respondió con un extraño sonido. Apenas le había salido la voz debido a que se encontraba sediento.

—Me gustaría hablar sobre Lyovochka...

— ¿Ah? ¿Lyovochka?— preguntó mientras buscaba en su mochila una botella con agua.

—Mi hermanito. Así le digo...

—¡Qué genial! — exclamó sorprendido, ya no se veía tan nervioso como antes. — ¿Pero qué pasa con Lev? — añadió tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

—Él, está enamorado...— respondió Alisa con el rostro afligido.

— ¡Wow! — Hinata dejó la botella a un lado. —Eso explica por qué anda tan feliz. Bueno, él siempre parece muy animado.

—Es que Lyovochka es muy risueño. Siempre ha sido así.— comentó Alisa mirando unas flores que se encontraban cerca. —El problema es que está enamorado de alguien que no parece ser correspondido.

—Ah, ya veo... — parecía un poco extrañado por la situación. Se rascó la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — gritó Alisa de pronto, provocando que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara y mirara con atención a la hermana de Lev. —No quiero que Lyovochka sufra. Por favor, Hinata-chan, dale una oportunidad. Él te tratará bien.— añadió tomándo su mano y apretándola cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Ehhh? — gritó Hinata abriendo los ojos a más no poder e intentando retroceder de su lugar.

—Hinata-chan, tú eres el amor secreto de Lyovochka...— respondió Alisa con la voz firme y el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo se puso pálido en cosa de segundos. Ni siquiera le afectaba el hecho de que la hermana mayor de Lev sostuviera sus manos.

— ¿Hinata-chan? ¡Hinata-chan! — exclamó varias veces Alisa al ver que el chico de Karasuno se encontraba ido.

— ¿Neechan? — preguntó Lev quien se acercaba corriendo al lugar cuando escuchó los gritos de su hermana. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué..? ¡Neechan!

Daba la casualidad que Lev había salido a trotar un poco antes de la cena, por lo que al pasar cerca del parque, escuchó un grito de su hermana. Al acercarse, también vio a Hinata. Él sabía que Alisa lo había invitado a cenar esa tarde, pero no sabía que Alisa se juntaría antes con Shouyo en el parque.

—Neechan, ¿qué haces con Hinata en el parque?

—¡Lyovochka! — exclamó preocupada Alisa mirando a su hermano.

— ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! — gritó Hinata volviendo en sí y alejando sus manos de las de Alisa.

—Neechan, deberías decidirte por uno.

— ¿Ah?— exclamaron Alisa y Hinata al unísono.

—Has estado muy distraída desde el partido contra el Karasuno. Pero podría jurar que era por el hermano mayor de Tsukishima. Verte ahora con Hinata me sorprende.— dijo Lev pensativo.

Alisa quedó completamente roja al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Se puso de pie e intentó decir algo, pero se encontraba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar en esos momentos. Tomando su sombrilla y colocándose las gafas de sol, salió corriendo del parque para regresar cuanto antes a su casa.

Hinata quedó hecho piedra. No entendía nada. Todo era cada vez más confuso. Miró a Lev, y Lev lo miró a él. En ese preciso instante, sus estómagos sonaron.

—Oye Lev, ¿todavía sigue en pie la cena?

—Claro.— dijo Haiba con el pulgar arriba. —Pero falta como media hora. Llamaré a mamá para preguntarle si podemos ir en un rato más. Mientras tanto, ¿me acompañas?

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a buscar a Yaku-san. — respondió sonriendo.

Continuará...


	27. EXTRA 03 - CAP 5

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 3 DEL CAPÍTULO V**

 _Cena con los Haiba_

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Lev había llegado a su casa junto a Yaku y Hinata para cenar. Tanto el libero de Nekoma como la carnada del Karasuno, llevaban un atuendo similar, y Lev, notando esa coincidencia durante el camino , no aguantó las ganas de reír. Shouyo no se lo tomó mal, en cambio Yaku se vengó dejando la suela de su zapato marcada en el trasero de su compañero.

La primera persona que se encontraron cerca de la gran puerta principal fue a la madre de Lev, una mujer de apariencia joven, piel muy clara, con grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba apenas al hombro y una sonrisa encantadora. Vestía un largo vestido estampado con motivos orientales en tonos pasteles.

—¡Mamá!— exclamó Lev abrazándola como si no la hubiese visto en días.

—Hijo, bienvenido.— le contestó la madre correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza. —Veo que trajiste a tus amiguitos.— añadió mientras le sonreía a Yaku y a Hinata.

Ambos jugadores se sintieron un poco nerviosos y saludaron con una sonrisa forzada. La madre de Lev era bastante alta para ser japonesa, medía cerca de 1,75 cm.

—¡Son adorables! — dijo la madre de Lev acercándose a los menores y acariciando sus cabellos.

— ¿Verdad?— preguntó Lev mirando a su madre.

Yaku se sonrojó de inmediato y frunció el ceño. Hinata, en cambio, se veía halagado.

—Lyovochka habla mucho de ustedes, siempre me cuenta alguna anécdota de su senpai o del chico de Karasuno.— comentó la mujer juntando ambas manos.—Aunque no sabría decir cuál es cuál, es gracioso que ambos vengan con ropa tan parecida.

—Yo soy Morisuke Yaku, el senpai de Lev. Mucho gusto. — se presentó finalmente Yaku con la espalda totalmente erguida y dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Shouyo Hinata, el chico de Karasuno, mucho gusto!— exclamó el pelirrojo aún nervioso.

—No hace falta tanta formalidad, siéntanse como en casa.— dijo la madre de Lev con una cálida sonrisa.

Lev también sonreía con ánimo, hasta que sintió una gran mano sobre su cabeza que desordenó su cabello.

— ¿Papa? — se preguntó Lev al darse media vuelta y ver que efectivamente se trataba de su padre quien aparecía misteriosamente en el lugar.

El padre de Lev era un hombre alto, superaba los dos metros de estatura, era de contextura gruesa, hombros anchos, cabello gris muy largo, barbudo, afilados ojos verdes, piel blanca y pestañas claras. Vestía unos pantalones de color beige apegado a su cuerpo, una camisa color rosa de manga corta y unos mocasines café. Su expresión era muy seria y se quedó contemplando a los amigos de Lev por unos segundos.

— ¿Quién es Yaku?— preguntó con una voz muy profunda.

Hinata le dio un escalofrío y se escondió detrás del mencionado. Morisuke, por su parte se le erizó la piel al escuchar su nombre.

—Yo, señor.— respondió como si se encontrara en un regimiento militar.

El hombre dio unos pasos para acercarse e inspeccionarlo con la mirada. Yaku tragó saliva, ya que a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas mucho más altas que él, no se comparaba en nada con la situación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

—Papa, lo estás asustando.— dijo Lev un poco preocupado.

Yaku había empezado a sudar a causa de los nervios, hasta que de pronto gritó del susto tras sentir que la mano del Padre de Lev de daba unas palmadas en su hombro.

—Tranquilo, muchacho.— dijo el hombre sin cambiar su expresión seria.—Gracias por apoyar a mi hijo. Él ha cambiado mucho desde que entró al equipo de voleyball de Nekoma.

— ¡De nada, señor! — volvió a responder Yaku en voz alta como si fuera un soldado.

La madre de Lev comenzó a reír despacio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te escondes?— le preguntó el padre de Lev a Hinata.

— ¡Perdón, señor!— gritó el pelirrojo tiritando de miedo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, tampoco tienes por qué esconderte, Lyovochka habla grandes cosas de ti.— le dijo agachándose para estar a su altura.

—Gr-Gracias. ¡Señor! — exclamó Hinata con temor de hacer contacto visual.

—Me agrada.— se limitó a decir el hombre muy serio antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos suspiraron del alivio, y Lev los llevó a lavarse las manos para después dirigirse al comedor de la casa.

Yaku aún estaba algo nervioso desde que se encontró con el padre de Lev. No podía dejar de preguntarse si había dado o no una buena impresión a su familia. Hinata en cambio, se seguía sintiendo intimidado por encontrarse en esa enorme casa con tantos gigantes a su alrededor.

Llegada la tan esperada hora de la cena, todos se sentaron al rededor de la mesa, y una vez que agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer, Hinata y Yaku se sintieron mucho más cómodos en esa casa.

—Señora Haiba, esto está muy bueno.— dijo Yaku probando el primer bocado.

La madre de Lev agradeció el cumplido y al rato comenzó reír al ver al menor de Karasuno comer con tanto entusiasmo.

—Creo que tendré que ir a buscar más.— dijo muy contenta la mujer.

Alisa también se encontraba cenando, pero ella se encontraba un poco alejada de los comensales y comía de forma muy pausada. Su padre en cambio, parecía que estaba haciendo competencia con el pequeño de Karasuno para saber quién terminaba de comer más pronto y pedía repetirse.

—Lev, gracias por la invitación. — dijo el libero después de ver que la madre de su amigo se levantaba y se retiraba del comedor.

El joven mitad ruso japonés parecía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que Yaku le estaba hablando.

—Me gustaría que Yaku-san cenara más seguido con nosotros...— dijo Lev en voz baja con una dulce sonrisa.

—Tú también puedes ir a mi casa. Y conocer a mis padres, por supuesto.— contestó Yaku avergonzado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero debo preguntarles primero, a veces llegan muy tarde a cenar.

—Podría quedarme a dormir...

—No te invites solo.— regañó el mayor.

— ¡TERMINÉ, MÁS POR FAVOR! — gritó Hinata al mismo tiempo que el padre de Lev mientras ambos alzaban sus platos vacíos.

Los que quedaban en la mesa llegaron a saltar de la silla tras escuchar el grito. La madre de Lev, quien había llegado recién al comedor con una gran olla, se largó a reír cada vez más fuerte.

Pasada la cena, Hinata se despidió de la familia para volver a su hogar, el padre de Lev había quedado muy contento con la visita del pequeño jugador de Karasuno, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Yaku, a quien miraba con una expresión muy seria.

Había pasado menos de un minuto desde que Shouyo había salido de la casa junto a la madre de Lev y Alisa, quienes se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta el terminal de buses, el resto, se había quedado en la entrada principal de la casa.

—Bueno, creo que yo también me iré, se me está haciendo tarde.— dijo Yaku mirando la hora de su celular.

—Pero Yaku-san, vivimos muy cerca. No debería preocuparse por la hora.— se quejó Lev.

Yaku se dio lentamente la vuelta y vio dosrascacielos que lo miraban fijamente. Quiso inventar una excusa en esos instantes, pero los nervios le jugaron en contra y se quedó callado.

El hombre fue el primero en acercarse.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó el padre de Lev.

—T-tengo 18, los cumplí hace poco...— respondió sintiendo que el corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

—Así que eres mayor.— comentó el hombre rascándose la barbilla.—Lyovochka, anda a abrir una botella de vodka...

Lev asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose entre los tantos pasillos de la casa.

— ¿Eh? — Yaku se veía cada vez más nervioso, más ahora que había quedado a solas con el padre de Lev.

—Vamos, solo será un vaso.

Continuará...


	28. EXTRA 04 - CAP 5

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 4 CAPÍTULO V**

 _Vodka y luna llena_

Kuroo estaba un poco preocupado, eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y Yaku no respondía sus llamadas, Kenma en cambio, se le había agotado la paciencia esperando que Lev respondiera uno de sus mensajes. El armador ya molesto, le dijo a su novio que no se preocupara de la situación, y que confiara en que muy pronto leerían sus mensajes.

Aquella noche había luna llena, lo que significa que Lev, afectado por los poderes sobrenaturales, se transformaba en un ser mitad gato y mitad humano, pero no solo eso, la preocupación de sus amigos radicaba en que existía un día durante la semana de luna llena en que el astro se encontraba más brillante y luminoso de lo normal, lo que provocaba un comportamiento inusual y casi incontrolable en los _nekomimi_.

Estos efectos comenzaban un poco antes de la medianoche, y Kuroo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se manifestaría en Lev, ya que se trataba de su primera vez.

—Debí decírselo ayer en el entrenamiento, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado.— dijo Tetsurou con una mano en la cabeza.

Tanto Kuroo como Kenma se encontraban acostados en la cama con las luces apagadas.

—El único que debe preocuparse es Yaku, deberá poner candados en toda su casa si no quiere ser atacado por ese titán.— dijo Kenma acercándose a Kuroo y abrazándolo como si fuera una almohada.

—Tienes razón, debería estar más preocupado por Yakkun... Como su amigo no fui capaz de advertirle a tiempo.

—Ya relájate, no lo decía en serio, él estará bien, tiene domesticado a ese león.— Dijo el armador acercando su mejilla al pecho de su novio y sintiendo su corazón palpitar muy rápido. —Además dudo que Yaku esté con Lev a estas horas, bueno, y si ese fuese el caso, sabrá cómo manejarlo... a menos que esté ebrio.

Kuroo y Kenma se quedaron callados por unos segundos, luego se miraron serios y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Pensar que la madre de Nekoma se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol era una idea totalmente absurda.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. En ese preciso momento Yaku se encontraba en la sala de estar de los Haiba. Esa noche se quedaría a dormir en una habitación que tenían para las visitas.

"Lo único que he probado antes ha sido el sake, pero solo fue un sorbo y estaba con mis padres." pensó el libero de Nekoma muy nervioso al ver como Lev servía un poco de vodka en los dos vasos de vidrios que tenía al frente.

—Lev, ¿tú también...?— preguntó Yaku.

—No, Yaku-san, no puedo. _Papa_ no me deja tomar porque soy menor de edad. Yo solo sirvo.— respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Yaku tomó el vaso con ambas manos. El vidrio lo sentía muy frío.

—Cambia esa cara, muchacho, no te estoy dando veneno.— comentó el padre se Lev.

Yaku intentó sonreír por la reciente broma y de forma casi inmediata acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió todo el contenido.

El padre de Lev estaba impresionado y haciéndole una señal a su hijo, Lev se acercó con la intención de agregar más vodka al vaso de Morisuke.

—Yaku-san, debe hacerlo con más calma, saborear de a poco...— dijo el menor de los Haiba mientras vertía más alcohol en el vaso.

El libero había arrugado la cara, pero tan pronto como vio el vaso con más vodka, frunció el ceño y dijo: —Estoy bien.

El padre de Lev comenzó a reír, en cambio Lev no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

Eran cerca de las diez y media, faltaban exactamente 30 minutos para que el menor de los Haiba comenzara a sentir los primeros efectos de esa noche de luna llena, ya que recién a las doce de la noche su comportamiento se intensificaría con su transformación.

A esas horas, el celular de Yaku se encontraba en la habitación de visitas. Morisuke lo había dejado allí desde que llegó a cenar, ya que para comunicarse con sus padres había utilizado el teléfono de la casa. Por esa razón, no estaba enterado de las advertencias que Kuroo le había enviado hace un par de horas atrás.

Uno de los tantos mensajes del capitán de Nekoma decía;

"Yaku, esto es importante... Hoy hay luna llena, pero no es cualquier noche de luna llena, Lev se encuentra en celo, lo que significa que se comportará más cariñoso y mimoso contigo, estará un poco ansioso, y tal vez impulsivo. Si estás con él ¡Huye! Esto empieza a las once, pero a las doce se volverá una bestia. No te escondas porque te encontrará (su olfato se volverá muy sensible). Te aconsejo que cierres puertas y ventanas con seguro, con eso estarás a salvo.

Créeme, ni siquiera un balde de agua fría bastaría para calmar la calentura de ese momento."

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Hola, a estas alturas dudo que recuerden el prólogo (?) Desde un comienzo dije que existía un día en que estos gatos se volvían muy apasionados. Bueh, eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que alguien me lea (?)

Saludos


	29. EXTRA 05 - CAP 5

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 5 CAPÍTULO V**

 _Domador de leones_

Iba por mi tercer vaso de vodka. ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? El padre de Lev se ha vuelto más amigable, incluso está sonriendo, Lev solo me mira, ese idiota parece estar disfrutando del espectáculo... Me siento un poco raro, pero todavía tengo fuerza, si, todavía puedo razonar, me pondré de pie, debo ir al baño.

"¡Yaku-san, cuidado!" Lev me acaba de agarrar del brazo, mierda, casi me caigo, me siento mareado...

"Suéltame, estoy bien, puedo ir solo..." escucho las risas del padre de Lev. Lev, en cambio, me mira preocupado. "Demonios, ya te dije que estoy bien, es solo que me levanté de repente..."

Era mentira. Esto debe ser culpa del alcohol, caminé por los pasillos de la casa, ya no hay nadie cerca, voy tocando la pared empapelada para guiarme. Todo se mueve en cámara lenta.

"Yakkun" esa es la voz de Alisa, acaba de aparecer a la vuelta del pasillo, yo solo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por prestarle atención y actuar con normalidad.

"Te noto un poco agotado, deberías descansar, mi padre no sabe cuándo parar, él podría beber toda la noche sin sentirse mal."

"Alisa, en serio estoy bien, yo también soy resistente." Le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella solo me sonrió, y se despidió de mi.

De ahí, no recuerdo cómo es que llegué al baño, al menos me siento mejor, podría con otro vaso, mierda, el pestillo, no lo puedo girar, mis manos están sudando, ¿y se me quedo atrapado en el baño toda la noche? ¿estará mala la puerta? ¿Qué hora es? Mi celular lo dejé en la habitación, iré a buscarlo, pero antes...

"¡Al fin!" pensé en voz alta al abrir la maldita puerta. La casa de Lev es enorme, no podía esperar menos de una familia de titanes, además parece un laberinto, veamos, la habitación de visitas estaba tres puertas más allá del baño, ¿será esta?

Cuando abrí la puerta, me percaté que era la habitación de Lev, di unos pasos a oscuras, no soy de andar husmeando en casa ajena, pero me siento con ganas de explorar ¿será los efectos del alcohol? No creo, aún estoy consciente de mis actos. ¡Increíble! La cama de ese rascacielo humano es enorme, la luz está por acá, se ve bien, es un poco desordenado, por poco tropiezo con esas enormes zapatillas. ¿Qué número calza Lev? ¡50! ¿pero qué mierda? ¡Lev es el mismísimo pie grande...!

"Yaku-san, ¿qué hace aquí?" Era la voz de Lev, del susto casi me mata. Ese imbécil se encontraba al borde de la puerta. "Mi padre se cansó de esperarlo y salió con mamá a divertirse. Neechan está en su cuarto..." comentó entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato. Había sido descubierto revisando sus cosas, bueno, él también estuvo revolviendo mi armario la noche que se quedó a dormir a mi casa... Mierda responde algo...

"Estaba tomando aire fresco, eso es todo."

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Lo que acabo de decir no tuvo ningún sentido. Esto es muy vergonzoso, ese maldito idiota se está riendo ahora mismo de mí. Fruncí el ceño más avergonzado que antes y lo aparté para salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero el me agarró del brazo para detenerme y me hizo darme media vuelta.

"Yaku-san, Yaku-san..." me susurró con un tono diferente a lo normal... ¡Un momento! ¿me está seduciendo? Esa voz sonaba muy erótica, ¡Quién se ha creído!

"¡Oye, aléjate!" Le grité retrocediendo unos pasos y cayendo sentado sobre el colchón.

Lev tenía los ojos entrecerrados, me miraba como si fuera su presa, estaba de pie al frente mío sonriendo como un idiota.

"Yaku-san, por favor acarícieme como si fuera un gato" me dijo antes de apoyar sus rodillas en el suelo y acercar su mejilla a una de mis rodillas.

Tragué saliva. Esto no deja de ser vergonozo, no entiendo por qué se comporta así. Ya le había dicho que debíamos empezar de a poco... Que no aceptaría salir con él tan fácilmente, sin embargo Lev puede llegar a ser muy insistente. Todo porque sabe que me gustaba su hermana. De seguro creyó que por esa razón tenía más posibilidades conmigo, pero no... Yo, no. Ese idiota no la tendrá nada fácil... ¿Cómo me podría llegar a gustar alguien tan inmaduro y tonto como él?

"Yaku-san, estoy feliz." me dijo en voz baja mientras mi mano revolvía su suave cabello plateado. Movió su cabeza para poder observarme con sus afilados ojos verdes, ¿desde cuándo son tan brillantes? Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido en cosa de segundos, toqué la piel de su rostro con temor, estaba muy caliente, luego cerró sus ojos.

No era fiebre, de eso estoy seguro, porque precisamente ahora me siento de la misma forma que él.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Hola, ¿alguien ahí? *escucha su eco* ok, esto deprimente...(?)


	30. Notas de autora IV

¡Hola!

Estas notas son comentarios (y en parte, resumen) de cada capítulo.

 **Cupido** : *CAP 5* "Cupido" Veamos, esto lo escribí a principios de Octubre, debo releer algunas cosas... Ok, ahora recuerdo que tenía la idea de abarcar un "arco" relacionado a Alisa. Esa era mi idea principal, quería hablar más de ella y su gracioso intento por ayudar a su hermanito. Y como se muestra en el capítulo, su intento de cupido falla. (Al menos acepta y apoya a su hermano) Alisa es como una diosa que pretende unir a Lev con su amado (de ahí el título...)

 **Malos entendidos:** Aquí partimos mal, es cosa de leer el título. Alisa está segura que Hinata es el chico que a Lev le gusta, y decide ir por él para invitarlo a cenar a su casa. (Su plan es tener una conversación con él un poco antes de que eso ocurra para acelerar el proceso y convencerlo de que le de una oportunidad a su hermano...) pero vemos que Alisa anda un poco distraída, y no, no es calor. Ella fue flechada por cupido por "x" persona, en el capítulo siguiente se menciona. Mientra tanto, casi todo el equipo de Karasuno quiere matar a Hinata porque vieron el momento exacto en que Alisa lo invita a su casa a comer. #prayforHinata.

 **Te gusta él:** Ok, a Alisa le gusta el hermano de Tsukishima. Lev a pesar de ser medio tontillo se da cuenta durante el partido que tuvieron hace poco, todo un logro para nuestro Leoncito. (Denle un Yaku-san). Lev pretende llegar con dos chibis a su casa para la cena. Por cierto, Alisa aún cree que Lev va detrás de Hinata, pero queda tan avergonzada por lo que dice su hermano que se encierra en su burbuja y ya no interviene más...

 **Cena con los Haiba:** Finalmente los chibis llegan a casa de Lev. Alisa sigue distanciada. El padre de Lev es aterrador. Casa de titanes, todos cenan felices, excepto Alisa que sigue en su mundo. Ou... algo importante, Yaku y Lev se ven más cercanos. Ya entrada la noche Hinata se va de la casa. Yaku se queda...Y no solo eso, el padre de Lev invita un trago (Yakkun es mayor de edad). Yaku no sabe qué hacer, no le da mucha confianza...

 **Vodka y luna llena:** Yakkun termina aceptando. Está dispuesto a beber alcohol con el padre de Lev. ¿Por qué? Pues no es porque quiere quedar bien, o se hace el genial... NO. Él quiere simpatizar con el padre de Lev porque se quiere llevar bien con toda la familia del chico que se le confesó como hace un mes. Bueno, y en paralelo vemos como Kuroo sufre por no poder comunicarse con Yakku ni con Lev. ¿Recuerdan el prólogo de esta historia? Pues en alguno de los puntos mencioné que había un día en la semana de luna llena en que los nekos se volvían muy apasionados. Pues, Lev es un neko...Y ESA NOCHE HA LLEGADO (?). #prayforYaku.

 **Domador de leones:** Yakkun está ebrio, el alcohol fluye por sus venas y empieza a notarse... él no sabe que Lev pronto entrará en modo _celo_. Lev tampoco sabe sobre eso... Una cosa lleva a la otra y Yakkun se encuentra a solas con Lev en su habitación. Pero Lev recién está despertando, y por el momento muestra su lado más cariñoso. Yaku finalmente ha sido flechado. ¿Quién fue cupido? ¿Alisa? Nou... fu el padre de Lev indirectamente *risas internas*

Fin de las notas


	31. CAP 6

**Capítulo 6:**  
 _"Lev_ "

El día que llegaste al Instituto, te veías muy entusiasmado. De seguro te sentías orgulloso y seguro por tu altura. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarte cuando pasabas al lado de ellas. Y cuando te alejabas, escuchaba los murmullos de hombres y mujeres en relación a tu apariencia; "Qué alto es el nuevo", "Es imponente", "He escuchado que vino de Rusia."...

Mi primera imprensión que tuve al verte fue; _"Tiene cara de idiota..."_

El tiempo me dio la razón. Eras un cero a la izquierda en todo lo relacionado al voleyball. ¡No sabías nada! Tu única "habilidad" era la altura. No puedo negar que al verte de cerca quedé impresionado por el cuerpo que tenías. Un cuerpo malgastado en todo caso. Pero rápidamente me acostumbré a tu superdotado físico. Obviamente te golpeaba cada vez que te burlabas de mí, y también te creaba apodos raros para molestarte. Debía ser severo con los novatos, y sobretodo con los tipos idiotas como tú.

El año escolar había pasado muy rápido desde tu llegada, pero eso no impidió que nos hiciéramos más cercanos. Te volviste más fuerte y más consciente de tus habilidades. Poco a poco te fuiste tomando más en serio el voleyball y al equipo. Veía pasión en tu mirada, y cada vez que te enfurecías en medio de un partido se me erizaba la piel. Todo el respeto y la educación que mostrabas a diario con tus superiores se destruía en esos momentos. Tu aura daba miedo, pero era genial.

 _El león había despertado_.

Aunque eso no quita que sigas siendo un idiota. Aún te falta mucho por madurar. Tus futuros _senpai_ deberán encargarse de ti cuando me vaya...

No lo había pensado. El tiempo está en nuestra contra. Aún recuerdo la noche en que confesaste tus sentimientos, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba desorientado. ¡Te habías convertido en un gato! ¡Eso no es normal! ¿Cómo esperabas que me sintiera si todo lo que vivía parecía un sueño? Aún en la realidad, cuando ambos estábamos despiertos, parecía que vivíamos en un mundo de fantasía.

Luego volviste a hablarme sobre tus sentimientos, y escogiste el día en que cumplía mi mayoría de edad. Aún puedo recordar con exactitud lo idiota que te veías al decirme que me querías como un _senpai_. Y después comenzaste a correr detrás del tren como si fuera una película romántica. Admito que fue un lindo detalle de tu parte. Esa noche apenas pude dormir...

Lev, no sé cómo lo lograste. Creo que ahora soy yo el que se quiere confesar.

Pero es tan vergonzoso... Y justo ahora me siento débil, no puedo controlarme, sé que estoy actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol, y por eso no quiero realmente pensar lo que siento por ti, ni mucho menos decirlo. No sería justo para ninguno.

Maldición, Lev, esto es desesperante, tengo miedo, no puedo dejar de besarte...

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gracias GhostFrey, siento tu apoyo uvú


	32. EXTRA 01 - CAP 6

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 1 CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Perdóname_

Alisa se encontraba en su habitación, hojeando una revista sin prestar atención al contenido. Suspiró pesadamente, ya que sentía que había retrocedido varios pasos desde que decidió invitar a Hinata a su casa.

Aquella tarde cuando lo fue a dejar junto a su madre al terminal de buses, el pequeño pelirrojo, aprovechando que su madre se encontraba en la máquina expendedora, le había aclarado un par de cosas:

"Primero que todo, a Lev lo respeto como un rival y también lo considero un amigo, pero nada más que eso.

Segundo, no sabía que Lev estaba enamorado, pero lo más probable es que esa persona sea de Nekoma.

Y tercero, el hermano de Tsukisima tiene novia."

Alisa de solo recordar cada punto de esa coversación se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En parte, le había afectado el último comentario, no obstante, pronto logró retomar la compostura.

"Concéntrate, Alisa, debes preocuparte por los sentimientos de Lyovochka, él necesita apoyo de su familia... ¡Ahhh! pero estoy tan confundida. ¿Alguien del Instiuto Nekoma? ¿Quién será? ¿Y si se trata de un compañero de equipo?... ¡Será Kenma-kun? ¡Ay no, él es el novio del capitán! Sería un lío, tal vez por eso Yakkun me decía que era un amor no correspondido... ¿Qué haré? ¿Y si aprovecho de preguntarle a Yakkun ahora que está ebrio? De seguro me lo dice y mañana ni se acuerda. Espero que no se haya quedado dormido. "

Alisa sonrió más calmada y se puso de pie. Caminó silenciosa por los pasillos de su casa con la intención de no hacer ruido al pasar al frente del cuarto de su hermano, con tal de dirigirse a la habitación asignada para Yaku, pero cuando pasaba por la habitación de Lev, escuchó unos quejidos. Se detuvo de inmediato y apoyó su oreja en la puerta.

"Yaku-san" escuchó lo que parecía ser un desesperado llamado de Lev hacia su senpai.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se preguntó Alisa extrañada. Empujó la puerta lentamente, apenas unos dos centímetros, y al hacerlo abrió su boca a más no poder al ver a su hermano menor sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de Yaku. Ambos con los torsos desnudos y chocando sus vientres besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alisa se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún ruido que delatara su presencia, y a los pocos segundos se fue alejando del lugar dando pasos en reversa, sintiendo que sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo gradualmente. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se llevó las manos a su pecho y se quedó meditando un par de segundos.

El puzzle estaba completo, de eso ya no tenía duda. Yaku Morisuke era el nombre del amor secreto de su hermano. No lo podía creer. Intentó sonreír por el descubrimiento, pero sin duda había sido chocante la forma en cómo se había enterado. Aún impactada, entró a su alcoba y se puso ropa de dormir mientras pensaba sobre la situación. Las imágenes mentales de su hermano y su compañero de Instituto aparecían una y otra vez. Cuando estaba bajo las sábanas, quedó con la vista fija en el techo.

"Debo dormir, debo dormir, ya son pasada las doce... mañana pensaré sobre esto..."

Alisa no tenía sueño a esas horas de la noche, pero quiso al menos intentarlo. Cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos, escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo. Volteó a mirar la puerta que inesperadamente se encontraba abierta, y después escuchó el ruido del interruptor de la luz. Cuando las lucen se encendieron, su piel se erizó, sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de su hermano, hizo que se tranquilizara de inmediato.

— ¡Neechan! ¡Yaku-san está sangrando y es mi culpa!— gritó Lev horrorizado, el cual se encontraba descalzo y vestía unos pantalones. —Ayúdame neechan, Yaku-san no despierta, ¿qué hago?— preguntó desesperado.

Alisa se levantó rápido de la cama con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y miró fijamente a su hermano con preocupación, no sabía qué responder ni cómo reaccionar, pero en cuanto se imaginó lo que pasaba, bajó la vista al suelo.

— ¡Por Dios, Lev! — exclamó dando unos pasos dentro de su cuarto buscando su celular. —Debemos llamar una ambulancia. Papá y mamá están lejos, se tardarán mucho si los llamamos.— añadió tomando el celular que estaba sobre su escritorio y caminando hacia afuera de su habitación.

—Neechan espera ¿a dónde vas? Yaku-san está aquí...

Alisa lo miró detenidamente, recién se percató que Lev se había transformado en un semi gato y en su boca tenía rastro de sangre. Luego bajó la vista al ver cómo su hermano estiraba los brazos hacia ella y le mostraba un pequeño gato que tenía entre sus manos. El animalito se veía agitado, y tenía el cuello manchado de sangre.

Alisa perdió fuerzas en sus piernas y cayó al suelo sentada. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas al ver cómo el gato anaranjado respiraba con dificultad.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	33. EXTRA 02 - CAP 6

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 2 CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Herida_

Alisa seguía en el suelo mirando con atención al gato de pelaje anaranjado pálido sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Neechan, por favor, no sé que debo hacer...— Dijo Lev apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo a Yaku con sus manos temblorosas.

—Permíteme...— dijo su hermana tomando con cuidado al pequeño gato y llevándolo hacia su cama. Lo dejó delicadamene sobre una gran almohada y lo acarició con la punta de sus dedos cerca de los bigotes. Lev la siguió de cerca con la vista fija en el suelo. —Lyovochka, necesito que me cuentes más detalles...

—Neechan...— Dijo Lev con temor mientras sus orejas gatunas se bajaban. Alisa apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y le sonrió amablemente, Lev aún temeroso, tragó saliva antes de retomar la conversación. —Nunca me había pasado, no me había sentido con tantas ganas de tocar a Yaku-san, sentí que estaba perdiendo el control.— Añadió avergonzado y mirando los ojos de su hermana, quien parecía muy seria. En esos momentos, Lev estaba siendo sincero, ya no parecía preocupado en manifestar sus sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había preferido mantener en secreto. —Yaku-san se veía hermoso, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pensé que se transformaría en un nekomimi, y no pude esperar a que se transformara y me acerqué a su cuello para moderlo. Pero lo mordí muy fuerte y Yaku-san se asustó, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y de pronto, desapareció. Solo quedó su ropa tirada. No sabía qué hacer, pero luego sentí algo moverse en el suelo. Yaku-san se había convertido en un gato, estaba escondido entre su ropa y , cuando lo recogí, vi que tenía su cuello manchado de sangre y su respiración estaba débil. Neechan, yo no quería hacerle daño...

—Fuiste un poco bruto, de eso no hay duda.— dijo Alisa provocando que Lev se avergonzara aún más. —Pero no parece ser grave, la herida se ve superficial y ya no está sangrando. De cualquier modo lo mejor será consultar con un especialista.— añadió con un suave tono de voz mientras examinaba el pelaje del gato.

—Neechan...— Lev se veía un poco más animado luego de las palabras de su hermana, sin embargo, aún no se podía quitar ese sentimiento de culpa y eso causaba que su respiración la sintiera pesada. —Tengo miedo...— dijo tomándola de la manga de su camisón.

Alisa lo quedó observando por un par de segundos. La última vez que la había agarrado del brazo había sido cuando eran muy pequeños y se habían perdido en una excursión en las montañas. -No tengas miedo, Lyovochka.- le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. -Yakkun es muy fuerte, de seguro se recuperará muy pronto.

—Lo sé, neechan, Yaku-san es fuerte, pero tengo miedo de mí mismo, de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer. No quise lastimarlo, y temo por su futuro si sigue conmigo, además justo ahora me siento un inútil, soy el responsable de que Yaku-san esté así, y no puedo hacer nada por él.

—Lev— dijo Alisa con el ceño fruncido y separándose de él. —Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cuidarlo hasta que se recupere, yo estaré cerca para vigilarte. Ya habrá tiempo para encontrar una explicación sobre tu comportamiento, de hecho, estaba pensando en ir al templo de gatos mañana temprano para ir a resolver nuestras dudas. Ahora iré a hacer una llamada, tengo una amiga que está estudiando veterinaria...— dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la puerta de su habitación para realizar la llamada.

El menor de los Haiba quedó contemplando a su senpai. Lo acarició con sus dedos cerca del lomo sintiéndolo un poco frío. "Yaku-san, quisiera abrazarlo ahora mismo..." pensó Lev poniéndose de pie lentamente mietras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. De pronto todo su cuerpo se fue volviendo más ligero, Lev se había convertido completamente en un gato, pero por su propia voluntad. Al hacerlo, saltó hacia la cama y se acomodó detrás de su senpai para darle calor. Lev era un gato muy grande en comparación a Yaku. Su pelaje era largo y tenía una cola similar a la de un zorro. Yaku, en cambio, era un gato de pelaje un poco más corto y alborotado.

"Yaku-san" pensó Lev hundiendo su rosada nariz en el pelaje del libero.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	34. EXTRA 03 - CAP 6

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 3 CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Vida de gatos_

Alisa había terminado la llamada con un suspiro de alivio. Lo de Yaku se podía asemejar con una herida provocada por una pelea común entre gatos, algo que no requería llevarlo de urgencia a una clínica. Volteó a darle la noticia a su hermano, percatándose que también se había transformado en un gato y se llevó la palma de su mano a la boca por la sorpresa, y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los dos felinos acostados, dejando sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo para poder observarlos detenidamente. Lev se veía muy animado rozando su nariz y lamiendo el pelaje de la cabeza de Yaku. Parecía que llevaba un buen rato haciendo eso, porque el pequeño gato tenía el pelo húmedo y aplastado en esa zona.

—Lyovochka, ¿lo estás peinando?— preguntó Alisa en voz baja mientras sonreía. Lev maulló y continuó pasando su lengua sobre Yaku. —Deberías dejarlo descansar.— murmuró la joven acariciando la orejas de su hermano. Lev cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ronronear al mismo tiempo que detenía sus mimos a su senpai. — ¿Sabías que el ronroneo de los gatos tiene un poder curativo?— Lev paró sus orejas al oír la pregunta y su ronroneo se fue haciendo cada vez más audible, al cabo de unos segundos, apoyó su mentón cerca de las orejas de Yaku para que el sonido le llegara mejor.

Alisa se tranquilizó al ver cómo la respiración de Yaku ya no era tan agitada, pero de pronto esa calma se vio interrumpida cuando vio un movimiento brusco de una de las patas del pequeño animal, que había durado apenas un parpadeo. Esa pequeña sacudida en su cuerpo había logrado despertarlo de golpe. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Alisa sonrió y le dio aviso a su hermano el cual seguía recostado al lado del minino. Lev se levantó en seguida, y comenzó a moverlo con una de sus patas.

—Lyovochka, déjalo tranquilo.— Regañó Alisa tomando a su hermano del cuello y levantándolo de la cama. El gato gris tragó saliva y miró a su hermana por unos segundos. Luego, la joven volvió a dejarlo suavemente sobre la cama y acarició su cabeza. —Cómportate, o no dormirás con Yakkun.

Lev parecía un gato arrepentido, al regresar cerca de Yaku, quedó a una distancia prudente para no tocarlo. Yaku, por su parte, se levantó y maulló un par de veces. Parecía que no entendía mucho la situación, pero al ver a Alisa tan grande y a Lev, en su forma de gato, se sentó sobre la almohada y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Lev.

El gato gris, curioso de saber lo que pensaba su senpai, se le acercó lentamente, y rozó sus bigotes con los de Yaku, el pequeño gatito anaranjado reaccionó mal y tomó el rostro de Lev con ambas patas sin sacar sus garras y comenzó a gruñirle.

— ¡Lev, ya es suficiente!— Gritó Alisa preocupada. —No quiero pelea de gatos en mi casa, más les vale que tengan una buena convivencia de ahora en adelante. —añadió mirando a ambos gatos con enfado. — ¡Ay! no puedo enojarme con ustedes, son tan lindos.— dijo Alisa posando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sonrojándose. —La verdad es que extrañaba tu forma de gato, Lyovochka, quiero cepillar tu cabello. Y Yakkun, eres como un gatito bebé, ven aquí. — añadió tomándolo cuidadosamente con ambas manos y frotando su rostro en el pelaje de Yaku. —Eres tan suavecito.— decía con los ojos cerrados. Yaku no le agradaba para nada esas muestras de afecto, pero al ver que Lev estaba enojado, comenzó a ronronear y a correspender esas caricias.

Lev, aprovechando que seguía sobre la cama, sacó sus garras y comenzó a rasgar el cobertor. Alisa no tardó en darse cuenta y dejó a Yakku sobre la cama.

—Lyovochka, no, eso no se hace.— dijo Alisa tomando a Lev entre sus brazos. —Ya entendí, no debo tocar a tu novio. — le susurró para que Yaku no escuchara. Lev de inmediato le brillaron los ojos y emitió un maullido. El libero, sin entender por qué los Haiba se veían tan felices, bostezó. Acto seguido, Lev también le entró sueño, y finalmente Alisa imitó la acción de ambos gatos. Eran cerca de las una de la madrugada, y todos querían irse a dormir.

—Muy bien, es hora de irse a la cama.— dijo Alisa dejando varios cojines sobre el suelo alfombrando. Primero tomó a Lev y le ordenó que se recostara, luego tomó Yaku y lo dejó muy cerca de su hermano. —Yakkun, procura descansar y no moverte mucho. No vayas a tocar tu herida. Y Lyovochka, no lo molestes mientras duerme. Mañana los llevaré temprano al templo de gatos, así que aprovechen de descansar, buenas noches.— Ambos gatos maullaron al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una respuesta, provocando que Alisa riera.

Ya con la luz apagada, ambos gatos, que se encontraban sobre almohadas y cojines, empezaron a ronronear bajo. Yaku se había acomodado cerca de la panza de Lev para que le llegara más calor, quedándose rápidamente dormido. En cambio, Lev, había sido el último en dormise, ya que quería asegurarse de que Yaku tuviera un ritmo normal en su respiración.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	35. EXTRA 04 - CAP 6

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 4 DEL CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Más cerca_

Yaku abrió los ojos de golpe observando un hermoso cielo color rosa sobre él. Al sentarse, en seguida sintió un agradable olor a pasto mojado, y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de mirador natural, donde podía ver grandes prados verdes con muchas flores, árboles, y un campo repleto de dientes de león. El libero recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, ya que había estado en dos ocasiones, sin embargo ahora se encontraba observando aquel terreno llano desde las alturas.

"Nunca deja de sorprenderme el subconsciente de Lev, es increíble. Ahora me trajo cerca de las montañas..." pensó volviendo a recostarse sobre el pasto humedecido por un rato más. Sentía tanta paz interior en ese lugar que había sonreído de forma espontánea. —Pero ¿dónde se habrá metido? Siempre tengo que buscar a ese idiota...— murmuró poniéndose de pie con la intención de explorar el lugar en busca del menor de los Haiba. Los arbustos que tenía a su alrededor se fueron convirtiendo de a poco en árboles cada vez más grandes y robustos. Yaku se veía emocionado caminando sobre las raíces y algunos troncos caídos en el camino.

— ¡Yaku-san!— escuchó de pronto la voz del joven bloqueador quién parecía estar cerca.

Morisuke se detuvo de inmediato en medio del bosque y miró a sus alrededores para hallar el origen del grito. De pronto, escuchó un crujido de una rama por su derecha, y corrió entre medio de los árboles, esquivando arbustos y raíces en esa dirección para llegar a esa voz lo antes posible.

— ¡Lev!— gritaba Yaku corriendo cada vez más rápido. Un quejido de dolor escuchó en el instante que pisó algo blando en el camino. Se detuvo a unos pasos de allí y volteó a mirar; Lev estaba tirado boca abajo sobre la tierra con algunas hojas en la cabeza. Morisuke suspiró y se acercó con una larga y delgada rama hacia el cuerpo del menor. Después se agachó y comenzó a picarlo con la rama en uno de sus glúteos.

—Yaku-san, no sea cruel, estoy vivo...— se quejó Haiba volteando su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba sobre la tierra, observando a su senpai lanzar la rama lejos de él.

—No me digas que te tropesaste con una piedra...— dijo Morisuke mirándolo seriamente. Lev se sentó sobre el suelo, y sonrió posando su mano detrás de la nuca. Yaku volvió a suspirar, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos quedaron en silencio y caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña caída de agua. Lev parecía que necesita decir algo durante el trayecto, pero solo se decidió hablar hasta que vio a su senpai sentarse a contemplar el paisaje.

—Yaku-san, sobre lo que pasó ayer.— dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sentaba al lado de él. —Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, yo no quise lastimarlo, lo siento.— añadió en voz baja con un tono que denotaba tristeza. Morisuke se volteó a verlo mientras pasaba una mano cerca del cuello para tocar la herida que su compañero de equipo había provocado.

—No fue nada, en realidad me desmayé por el susto.— Dijo Yaku con la vista en el suelo. —Estaba asustado cuando me mordiste, porque no sabía qué iba a pasar después...— añadió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. —El vodka que tomé también influyó. Es obvio, lo que viste anoche fue causado por el alcohol, yo no habría actuado así desde un principio...— recalcó enfadado.

Lev se sintió desanimado al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por su senpai y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?— Preguntó Lev con temor de mirar a Morisuke.

Ambos seguían sentados sobre unas rocas a orillas del riachuelo, el sonido provocado por la caída del agua era lo único que se escuchaba en ese rato de silencio.

—Por supuesto que sí.— Respondió Yaku con tono enfadado mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y tomaba rápidamente una piedra para lanzarla al agua. Las ondas se fueron expandiendo hasta llegar al límite del pequeño río.

Lev se había puesto de pie sin decir una palabra y había apretado ambos puños con fuerza mientras miraba su reflejo distorsionado en el agua. Morisuke seguía sentado lanzando más piedras, sin preguntarse el por qué el menor de los Haiba permanecía tan tranquilo.

—Yaku-san, ¿a usted todavía le gusta mi hermana?— Preguntó repentinamente.

Morisuke se largó a reír de forma instantánea mirando a Lev, quien estaba de pie. Su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando vio la expresión seria del menor.

—Oye, ¿a qué viene eso?— Preguntó Yaku molesto y poniéndose de pie para verlo de más cerca.

—Yaku-san, ese recuerdo del cual usted se arrepiente, es uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida.— Respondió Lev con la vista nublada.

Yaku abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al verlo tan afectado. Los labios de Lev no dejaban de temblar, y en cosa de segundos, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sobre sus mejillas. Con sus manos apretaba la tela de su pantalón y su respiración se fue entrecortando. Morisuke sintió un frío recorrer toda su piel y se quedó callado pensando en las palabras más adecuadas para explicar el malentendido.

— ¡Tonto!— Exclamó Morisuke con fuerza mientras intentaba sonreír. —De verdad eres tonto. ¿Qué haré contigo?

Haiba no entendía muy bien esa reacción de su senpai, pero la confusión no servía para detener sus lágrimas.

—Lev, deja de llorar como un bebé, ya estás grande.— dijo Yaku cerrando sus ojos. —Por supuesto que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, pero no de lo que hicimos, es decir, ¿por qué debería estar orgulloso de haberme emborrachado al frente de tu padre? Eso no habla bien de mí, y de seguro dejé una mala imagen en tu familia...— agregó sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. —Pero lo más importante, no quiero depender del alcohol para actuar de esa forma contigo. Quiero que sea algo natural, ¿me entiendes?

Lev se pasó una mano sobre sus párpados para secarse las lágrimas mientras lo miraba fijamente y preguntó: — ¿Eso quiere decir que se siente atraído por mí?

Morisuke hizo un puchero y miró hacia un lado, había terminado por quedar con el rostro completamente sonrojado, luego agachó su cabeza para que el rascacielos humano no lo viera y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos. Lev no quiso esperar una respuesta y apoyó sus rodillas sobre las rocas, dejando su rostro a la altura del pecho de su senpai.

—Yaku-san, usted me gusta mucho.— dijo Lev abrazándolo posesivamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El libero correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo que su corazón latía tan rápido que por poco pensó que se volvería a desmayar.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban abrazados en el mundo real convertidos en nekomimi.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** GhostFrey, Alex236, Azusa Sarumi, Veruzca Becerra muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ya queda menos para terminar el fanfic ;u;


	36. EXTRA 05 - CAP 6

**LYOVOCHKA**

 **EXTRA 5 CAPÍTULO VI**

 _Discordia_

Yaku y Lev se había despertado simultáneamente después de ese encuentro en el subconsciente. El libero estaba sobre el bloqueador en una posición un tanto comprometedora, y en cuento notó que podía despertar a la "bestia", se separó de inmediato, cubriendo su intimidad con un cojín, y metiéndose debajo del escritorio que había en la habitación.

―Lev, tenemos que salir de aquí...― dijo Yaku hablando en voz baja. Lev seguía recostado en el suelo con sueño, pero al escuchar a su senpai, se refregó los ojos y se puso de pie. ―Vístete, idiota. Tu hermana podría despertar en cualquier momento.― Regañó Morisuke estirando sus brazos para agarrar el pantalón de Lev que se encontraba doblado sobre la silla del escritorio. ―Ponte esto, al menos puedes cubrirte...― añadió lanzándolo en dirección a la entrepierna del más alto.

―Menos mal que neechan no se llevó mis pantalones...― dijo Lev atrapando la prenda antes de que golpeara su cuerpo. Al tomarla del extremo superior, la acomodó en el aire y se vistió, pero al subirse la pretina elasticada con tanta rapidez, se apretó la cola y maulló del dolor. Lev se tapó la boca un poco tarde, sin embargo, Alisa no despertó.

―Imbécil, actúa con más sigilo, se supone que eres un gato...― volvió a regañar el libero desde su escondite.

―Perdón Yaku-san, es que mi cola es muy sensible.― Se disculpó Lev bajando sus orejas.

―No te quedes ahí y tráeme mi ropa. ― dijo el libero sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba.

―Pero Yaku-san... Hay un problema.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

―Debemos cambiar el plan...Mis papás acaban de llegar.― dijo Lev en voz baja.

Morisuke tragó saliva y levantó sus orejas gatunas para estar más atento a los sonidos cercanos. El ruido que producían las llaves desde la puerta principal provocaron que su rostro se pusiera pálido y su cuerpo se paralizara.

"¿Qué haré?" Se preguntó Yaku sintiendo su vista nublada. ―Ahora solo queda esperar mi muerte, ¿cómo le explicaré a tus padres que estoy desnudo en la habitación de tu hermana?― Murmuraba en voz baja mientras se tapaba la cabeza con sus brazos.

―Yaku-san, tranquilícese, tome, colóquese esto y vámonos de aquí.― dijo Lev quien ahora se encontraba agachado al lado del escritorio.

Morisuke agitó su cabeza hacia los lados y tomó la prenda con temor. No sabía de dónde la había sacado, y ni siquiera la inspeccionó para asegurarse que fuera de su talla o de su gusto, tan solo buscó la forma más rapida de vestirse y salir cuanto antes de su escondite. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, le echó un vistazo a la elección hecha por su compañero de equipo; se trataba de una playera color rosa de manga corta. El largo le llegaba a unos pocos centímetros sobre las rodillas, y en el centro tenía un adorable estampado de gatito en tonos pasteles.

― ¡Lev!― se quejó enojado, pero haciendo un intento para que su voz no sonara tan fuerte.

―Yaku-san, era eso o un vestido. Además le queda muy bien.

Yaku lo miró enojado, pues la playera era tan holgada y larga que parecía un vestido.

―Lev, ni una palabra más, ahora acompáñame a tu habitación...

El menor de los Haiba asintió con la cabeza muy animado y siguió de cerca a su senpai por los pasillos. Ambos caminaban muy despacio utilizando solo la punta de sus pies. Su plan era ir primero a la habitación de Lev para buscar ropa más apropiada, y luego, Yaku regresaría a la habitación de visitas a dormir. Tenían esperanzas en completar el plan con éxito debido a que a esas horas de la madrugada, los padres de Lev se encontraban en la cocina conversando.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos de llegar a su primer destino, Yaku se detuvo al oír a lo lejos la risa de los padres de Lev y de forma inmediata levantó su cola. Lev agradecía en esos momentos tener una excelente visión nocturna que le permitía apreciar la anatomía de su senpai al tener la playera levantada en la parte trasera. Pese a que disfrutaba esa vista, tenía un dilema mental; una parte de él, le decía que debía dar aviso a Yaku para que se cubriera, pero otra parte de él, le decía que solo siguiera mirando. Morisuke parecía que no se había dado cuenta, ya que se veía muy concentrado empujando la puerta, y una vez logrado ese objetivo, caminó hasta el armario de Lev para buscar ropa de dormir.

Haiba había permanecido callado todo ese rato, él se encontraba cerrando la puerta sin dejar de mirar a su senpai que seguía dándole la espalda a unos metros más allá.

―Yaku-san...― dijo Lev acercándose hacia la espalda del libero.

Morisuke, aún con la cola erguida, empezó a moverla hacia los lados.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó molesto mientras revolvía el ropero del menor.

― ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta que la playera la tiene muy arriba? ― preguntó acercándose a su oído. El libero se quedó callado y lo único que hizo fue intensificar los movimientos de su cola gatuna.

―N-no sé de qué hablas.― contestó enojado sin darse la vuelta y bajándose la playera rápidamente.

―Pensé que me estaba seduciendo...

―Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre, yo jamás haría un intento por seducirte... ¡Estás loco!― se quejaba con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

―Pero Yaku-san, me gusta ser seducido por usted.

―Cierra la boca. ― dijo Morisuke completamente avergonzado mientras se vestía con unos pantalones de dormir que había encontrado en el ropero de Lev. Y aprovechando que también había sacado una camisa de dormir, se vistió con eso para dejar de usar la playera de Alisa. Luego, y sin decir una palabra, fue a acostarse a la cama de Lev. El menor de los Haiba sonrió y no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto.

―Oye, ¿podrías dejar una alarma a las siete?― preguntó el libero dándole la espalda mientras el joven ruso japonés terminaba de ponerse el pijama. ―Mañana temprano me iré a la habitación de visitas para que tus padres no sospechen.

―Claro, pondré dos por si acaso.― respondió Haiba tomando el celular que tenía en su velador para programar el despertador. ―Listo, buenas... ¡Espere Yaku-san!

Morisuke gruñió al sentir la mano de su compañero de equipo sobre su espalda.

―Ya duérmete...― se quejó el libero sintiendo pequeñas sacudidas en su cuerpo que provocaba el menor.

― ¿Por qué mis padres podrían sospechar?― preguntó Lev seriamente. ―¿Sospechar de qué?

El libero se quedó un rato en silencio y permaneció dándole la espalda para no responder.

―Yaku-san, no lo dejaré dormir si no me responde.― insistió sentándose sobre la cama.

―Ah, maldición, eres molesto.― dijo Yaku dándose media vuelta para mirarlo enojado. ―Que sospechen de lo nuestro, tonto...

―Un momento, Yaku-san.― dijo Lev mirándolo fijamente y cambiando su expresión seria por una molesta. El libero sintió un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al sentirse intimidado. ―Nosotros no tenemos nada aún. Usted no me ha dicho si quiere salir conmigo...

A Yaku se le encendieron sus mejillas y se sentó sobre la cama inquieto. Sabía que tenía que aclarar la situación cuanto antes, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar en algo concreto. El menor de los Haiba se acercó más a él para tomarlo de los hombros y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, pero con una expresión relajada.

―Yaku-san, ¿quiere ser mi novio? ― preguntó Lev sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían en cosa de segundos. Yaku había quedado con la boca abierta, incluso ignoró el hecho de que Lev lo estaba presionando con fuerza. Sus labios se movieron para responder, pero no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra, por lo que decidió asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

Lev, sonriendo emocionado, se acercó más para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo y acomodar su mentón sobre el hombro del pequeño libero. ―Yaku-san, incluso si llegan a sospechar de lo nuestro, no tendría problemas en aclararlo.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	37. Notas de autora V

¡Hola!

Aquí dejo mis últimas notas de autora...

 **Lev:** *CAP 6* Yaku estuvo besando a Lev durante todo el capítulo.

 **Perdóname:** El título en parte era para pedirle perdón a las lectoras, ya que no habrá lemon en este fanfic, y también porque Lev se sentía arrepentido de haber lastimado a Yakkun. Alisa aquí recién descubre el amor secreto de su hermano. JOER, le costó...

 **Herida:** Lev es honesto con su hermana y le habla lo que sucedió con Yaku. Alisa se lo toma con mucha calma, después de todo, Yaku no corre peligro y ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de su hermano (también sabía que era correspondido... es decir, los vio muy cariñositos hace unos minutos atrás...) Al final Lev se transforma en un gato bajo su propia voluntad por el fuerte deseo de proteger a Yaku.

 **Vida de gatos:** Este capítulo es peludo y tierno, ya que tenemos a la parejita convertida en un par de gatos que lanzan bolas de pelos cuando nadie los está mirando. A Yakkun me lo imagino como un gatito bebé al lado de Lev.

 **Más cerca:** Oh my gato. Aquí Yaku cree que ha regresado al subconsciente de Lev. Lo que no sabe es que se trata de su propio subsconsciente... en otras palabras, su mundo interior (donde despierta, que es como una zona montañosa) está unido al mundo interior de Lev. Por alguna extraña razón que yo igual desconozco(?), Lev es el único capaz de llevar gente a su subconsciente. Él ha llevado a su familia y a Yaku. Pero en este capítulo, Lev es el que camina hacia el subconsciente de Yaku. Sus mundos siempre han tenido un vínculo, pero recién ahora han formado un lazo más cercano. Por último, Lev vuelve a confesarse (más decidido que nunca)

 **Discordia:** Como se trata de unos de los capítulos finales, me costó mucho escribirlo. (Me di mucha vueltas en los diálogos y en las situaciones). Para empezar, ambos despiertan como Dios los trajo al mundo, pero con su forma de nekomimi. Para la gente que tiene sus dudas; Yaku si estaba seduciendo a Lev, pero no quiso admitirlo y hasta se siente ofendido. (Luego no tiene problemas en dormir con Lev...) Y cuando estaban con la intención de dormir, Lev se molesta con Yakkun porque quiere aclarar su relación. (Nuestro leoncito es muy serio para esos asuntos...). Finalmente todo va por un buen camino y se vuelven novios. Ahora falta que descubran un par de cosas sobre los poderes gatunos, las transformaciones y los sentimientos del tsundere...

Fin de las notas


	38. CAP 7 FINAL

**Capítulo 7:**  
 _"El gato y el león_ "

Alisa una vez había leído en un libro que el sonido más dulce que podía llegar a escuchar una persona era su propio nombre. Esa frase le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor, ya que desde muy pequeño, comenzaron a llamarlo "Lyovochka" de cariño.

La joven mitad rusa japonesa tenía seis años cuando inventó ese apodo para su pequeño hermano menor. Y Lev, de apenas dos años, sonrió y rió la primera vez que lo escuchó. Desde esa vez, su familia acostumbró a llamarlo de esa forma.

Pasado un par de años, el primer día de escuela de Lev había llegado. Sus padres le dijeron que al momento de presentarse lo hiciera con su verdadero nombre, ya que el nombre que Alisa había inventado para él, era una forma que solo sus parientes y la gente más cercana con él podía utilizar. Lev había comprendido la diferencia de inmediato, y haciendo caso al consejo de sus padres, se presentó como Haiba Lev. Sin embargo, a la semana de inicio de sus clases, sus compañeros ya tenían una lista grande de apodos relacionados a su altura y aspecto de extranjero.

Lev se había acostumbrado a reírse de las bromas de sus compañeros, pero después de tantas semanas seguidas con chistes sobre su apariencia, comenzaron a afectarlo. Para él ya era complicado vivir en un país donde ser muy alto era algo fuera de lo común y complicado. Y ser molestado y observado inescrupulosamente en la escuela empezaba a incomodarlo. Tampoco faltaban los prejuicios o los comentarios fuera de lugar respecto a su origen durante los partidos con otras escuelas. Él los trataba de ignorar, pero finalmente igual causaban una pequeña angustia en su corazón.

Alisa lo notaba. Ella muy bien sabía los problemas que sufría Lev, y siempre estaba cerca para protegerlo y animarlo. De esta forma, Lev había crecido en un buen ambiente familiar, donde el único apodo que tenía un significado importante y especial para él, a tal punto de considerarlo como su nombre oficial dentro de su familia, era "Lyovochka."

La madrugada del día en que Yaku se había quedado a dormir en casa de los Haiba, Alisa era la única persona que estaba despierta. Y ahora se encontraba al pie de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano ya que tenía curiosidad de ver si aún mantenían su forma de gato. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlos dormir en la misma cama en su estado de nekomimi. Alisa había comenzando a cerrar la puerta muy despacio cuando una fuerza la empujó en dirección contraria.

―Alisa, espere.― susurró en voz baja Yaku provocando que Alisa soltara la puerta de inmediato.

― ¡Yakkun, me asustaste! ― regañó la joven en voz baja.

―Lo siento, es que quería hablar algo importante.― le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alisa se quedó quieta frente a la entrada de la habitación y esperó que el mismo Yaku saliera del lugar. El libero no se hizo esperar y rápidamente salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. La joven sonrió al ver la ropa que traía Yaku, la cual le quedaba excesivamente grande, además la apariencia del pequeño libero se veía mucho más graciosa por el hecho de que aún conservaba sus orejas y cola gatuna. Yaku tan solo se acomodó el pantalón y se rascó la nuca avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

―Mejor vamos al patio, en el pasillo alguien nos podría escuchar.― dijo Alisa en voz baja.

Morisuke asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la hermana de Lev por la casa hasta salir al patio trasero, el cual era mucho más grande que el patio delantero. Yaku sentía que se encontraba en una especie de bosque, ya que se veía rodeado de árboles y flores.

―Bien, cuéntame.― dijo Alisa sentándose en una banca del jardín. El libero hizo lo mismo, quedándose a un metro de distancia de Alisa.

―Es sobre Lev.― dijo Yaku sintiendo que sus pómulos se endurecían con solo pronunciar el nombre de su compañero. ―Su cumpleaños se aproxima y estoy pensando en regalarle un escarabajo. Me he fijado que siempre anda en los árboles buscando uno, pero siempre se escapan. Y el otro día pasé por una tienda donde venden unos de mascota. Por eso pensé que sería un buen regalo, pero solo si ustedes como familia no piensan regalarle lo mismo, sino, tendré que buscar otra cosa...

―Me parece una excelente opción, nadie en mi familia tenía planeado obsequiarle una mascota. ― dijo causando que Yaku se sintiera aliviado. ―Ya que yo le regalaré un par de zapatillas, mamá le horneará un pastel, y papá le regalará un viaje a las montañas.

― ¿A las montañas?― preguntó Yaku sorprendido.

―Si, todo los años nos vamos a la montañas, pero este año no creo que lo pueda acompañar, y mis padres tampoco. Tengo exámenes esa semana de octubre y mis padres deben viajar al sur del país, asi que estaba pensando en buscar alguien mayor de edad que pudiera acompañarlo. ― respondió sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Yaku. ―Después de todo, una cabaña en medio del bosque no es un lugar para un adolescente, y Lyovochka necesita alguien que lo cuide durante ese fin de semana...― agregó pestañeando un par de veces mientras le sonreía.

―Alisa, ¿es una clase de indirecta?― preguntó Yaku nervioso.

―Yakkun, por favor...― dijo Alisa juntando sus manos y cerrando un ojo.

―Está bien, las montañas se oyen bien... y quién mejor para cuidarlo que su senpai. ― dijo muy orgulloso. ―Yo puedo encargarme. No es que quiera estar a solas con él, la verdad es que me gusta ir de excursión a las montañas.

―Gracias Yakkun, Lyovochka estará muy feliz de saber que tú lo acompañarás― dijo la joven sonriendo.

Yaku se veía muy contento ya que no solo tenía el regalo asegurado, sino que también tenía una invitación por parte de la familia de Lev para ir a las montañas.

―Yakkun, por favor, cuida de Lyovochka.― le dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Yaku.

―Si, no se preocupe, tendré a Lev bajo control...― respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

―Él nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien.

Yaku cambió la expresión de su rostro al escuchar lo último, pues había sentido como si un gran secreto se hubiese dicho en voz alta.

―Alisa...

―Lo sé, Yakkun.― dijo haciendo una breve pausa. ―Lyovochka está enamorado de ti, por eso te pido que lo cuides. Él sigue siendo muy ingenuo, y bastante torpe con sus sentimientos. Pero pese a todo, es sincero y tiene un corazón muy bondadoso.

Yaku bajó la vista y luego miró fijamente el rostro de la joven, el cuál se veía muy diferente al rostro de Lev. Por primera vez podía ver claramente las pequeñas diferencias de sus facciones.

―No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo feliz, pero, haré lo que pueda. ― le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

―Yo creo que siendo tu mismo, y siendo honesto con tus propios sentimientos, lo harás feliz.― respondió Alisa sonriéndole dulcemente. ―Aunque también podrías probar con esto...― añadió acercándose a Morisuke para susurrarle algo al oído.

Yaku se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Alisa cerca de su oreja gatuna, y al rato quedó paralizado al procesar la idea que había escuchado.

― ¡Alisa!― exclamó el libero avergonzado.

La hermana mayor de Lev se alejó entre risas, y desapareció del lugar.

Morisuke se veía muy nervioso pensando en lo que había dicho la joven, y tan pronto como se calmó, decidió volver a la habitación de Lev para seguir descansando.

Al entrar vio al menor abrazando una almohada, boca abajo, con la punta de su cola moviéndola hacia los lados y sus orejas gatunas dobladas hacia atrás.

―Otra vez...― dijo Yaku frunciendo el ceño y acercándose rápidamente para acomodarle sus peludas orejas. Luego se sentó en el pequeño espacio de la cama que había entre el rostro de Lev y el límite lateral de la cama, y empezó a peinar unos mechones de cabello hacia un lado mientras le acariciaba sus suaves orejas.

―Yaku-san.― dijo Lev abriendo apenas la boca para hablar. Yaku se sorprendió que se despertara tan pronto, ya que por lo general, Lev era bastante dormilón. ―Por favor perdóneme. ― añadió con la voz ronca.

―Ya te perdoné anoche, deja de pedirme disculpas.

Lev se mantuvo un rato callado, y luego pasó su mano por debajo de los ojos y bostezó.

―Es que hay otra cosa.― dijo Lev entreabriendo los ojos con dificultad y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada para mirarlo. ―Ayer lo lastimé, y me aproveché cuando usted se encontraba vulnerable.

―No sigas pensándolo de esa forma.― dijo mientras alejaba su mano de la cabellera del menor y la posaba sobre el colchón. ―Verás, ese comportamiento que tuviste anoche si tiene una explicación...― agregó mirando hacia un lado. Lev lo miró extrañado y esperó que continuara su relato. ―Anoche Kuroo y Kenma nos estuvieron llamando y enviando mensajes horas antes de las doce para advertirnos sobre esto.

El menor de los Haiba se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama y paró las orejas. Su expresión había cambiado, después de todo, ignoró los mensajes que estaba en su celular cuando vio que se trataba de Kenma, ya que pensaba que lo estaba citando para un entrenamiento extra un día sábado. Cuando iba a tomar su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche Yaku lo detuvo de inmediato.

―Déjalo, te haré un resumen. Lo que ellos nos estaban advirtiendo era sobre los poderes que tienes. Resulta que existe un día a la semana en que los nekomimis están en celo...

―Ah ya veo, asi que por eso me comporté de esa forma.

Yaku suspiró aliviado al escucharlo hablar con tanta confianza.

―Pero Yaku-san, ¿qué significa lo del celo?

Morisuke hizo un chasquido con los dientes mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

― ¿Cómo no vas a saber algo tan básico? ¿Qué a acaso tampoco sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?― le preguntó alzando cada vez más su voz y provocando que Lev se asustara.

―Yaku-san, no sea cruel, lo de los bebés se aprende en la escuela.― respondió Lev sintiéndose ofendido. ―Pero no sé a lo que se refiere cuando alguien está en celo...

―E-eso solo les pasa a los animales cuando tienen la necesidad de reproducirse.― dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero Yaku-san, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga la necesidad de reproducirme con usted aún sabiendo que ambos somos hombres?

―Agh, bueno, es que, estar en celo en tu caso, solo significa que quieres hacerlo, tener, ya sabes...― respondió cada vez más nervioso.

―No entiendo Yaku-san.― Dijo Lev rascándose la cabeza.

― ¡Tener relaciones íntimas, relaciones sexuales, sexo, cómo quieras llamarlo, imbécil! Eso es lo que quisiste hacer, por eso estabas tan caliente anoche, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Ya veo que debo decírtelo sin ningún tipo de sutileza. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Lev se fue ruborizando cada vez más con cada palabra que decía Morisuke.

―Usted y yo, ¿Eso es posible?― preguntó animado.

―Si claro que es posible, digo, hipotéticamente es posible. Aunque no pienso explicarte nada.― respondió Yaku frunciendo el ceño.

―Parece saber del tema...― murmuró Lev mirándolo de reojo mientras le sonreía.

―P-por supuesto que sé, lo que toda persona sabe por cultura general, ¡Pero no soy un experto, que te quede claro! ― exclamó con los ojos cerrados al sentirse observado. Lev se acercó al pequeño libero que seguía sentando en la cama y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. ―Oye, no me abraces... No te enseñaré nada, mejor dile a Kuroo que te hable de esas cosas.― se quejó Yaku comenzando a sudar por los nervios.

―No se preocupe, si no le interesa tener relaciones conmigo, por mi no hay problema, yo lo seguiré queriendo.― dijo el menor abrazándolo más fuerte.

―Lev, ya cierra la boca.― Murmuró en voz baja molesto. ―Tal vez más adelante podríamos intentarlo...

El menor de los Haiba lo soltó rápidamente, y luego lo miró extrañado, Yaku se había arrepentido de decir lo último y escondió su rostro con sus manos, encorvó su espalda y juntó sus rodillas.

―Yaku-san, ahora que se hizo bolita se ve mucho más pequeño...― dijo Lev sorprendido.

De esa forma, el menor de los Haiba había sido golpeado en la cabeza, pero al menos había logrado que Yaku se recuperara y se acostara en la cama para descansar por un par de horas.

Siendo las ocho de la mañana, el despertador no dejaba de sonar en la habitación de Lev, ya que Yaku era el encargado de estirar el brazo para posponer la alarma. A esas horas del día, no se levantaron hasta que Alisa apareció en la habitación para insistir con la ida al templo. Morisuke no se veía muy contento, ya que no se llevaba muy bien con el dueño que habitaba ese lugar, no obstante, terminó viajando a solas con Lev a pocos minutos de haberse levantado de la cama, ya que Alisa había reiterado la importancia de hablar sobre lo sucedido anoche con un experto. Aunque a último momento la joven había dicho que no podría acompañarlos por un trabajo que debía entregar ese día en la Universidad. Excusa que solo Lev se la había creído por completo.

En el camino, el libero de Nekoma miraba a ratos a su compañero de equipo, poniendo atención a su forma de caminar, su postura, y sobre todo, su forma de vestir. Cuando el menor de los Haiba se dio cuenta que era observado lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

―Eh, oye Lev...― dijo Yaku al ser descubierto.

―Dígame.

―Anoche vi un traje formal en tu perchero, ¿Ya lo haz ocupado?

―Está nuevo. Lo compré esta semana.

― ¿Irás pronto a una fiesta o algo así?

―Parece estar muy interesado...

―Ya dime.― se quejó el libero con ganas de golpearlo. Lev se asustó y se alejó un poco de él.

―Pensaba usarlo para la cena de anoche, pero al final decidí estrenarlo el día en que conozca a sus padres...

―Espera, ¿qué?

―Quiero dar una buena imprensión, además neechan me dijo que los hombres con traje se ven más apuestos.

Yaku lo miró serio por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto no aguantó más y comenzó a reír. Lev alzó una ceja y lo miró confundido, a lo que el libero calmó su risa y se acercó para desordenar su cabello.

―De seguro darás una buena imprensión sin importar la ropa que lleves― dijo Yaku sonriéndole.

―Pero yo quiero verme elegante y apuesto.― dijo Lev muy decidido y deteniéndose al frente de la parada de buses.

Yaku solo suspiró sin dejar de sonreír, y sacó de su bolso un pan dulce para comerlo mientras esperaban el bus que los acercaría al templo. Haiba también sacó un pan dulce que guardaba en su bolsillo, pero tan solo alcanzó a dar dos mordidas cuando llegó el bus que debían tomar.

Una vez llegaron al templo, parecía que un gran grupo de gatos los esperaba en la entrada, la mayoría de los felinos caminaban al lado de Yaku y exigían mimos, pero el libero no se molestó en complacerlos y siguió su camino, en cambio Lev, que tenía ganas de jugar con ellos, no lo había conseguido debido a que los gatos huían de su presencia.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación donde el anciano solía estar, lo saludaron al mismo tiempo. Yaku se veía serio, y Lev ansioso. El viejo respondió el saludo y empezó a hablar sobre los poderes de gato sin escuchar ningún tipo de preguntas. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados escuchando muy atentos hasta que el hombre se detuvo a ofrecer un poco de té.

―No gracias― dijo Yaku. Lev, en cambio, aceptó y comenzó a tomar rápidos sorbos. ―Lo que estoy entendiendo es que estos poderes los tendremos toda la vida...

―Así es, toda la vida, pero tengo collares especiales para impedir la transformación en el caso de que lo necesiten...― dijo el anciano sacando unos collares con cascabeles que tenía en un cajita. Lev tomó uno y lo movió para atraer a uno de los gatos que estaba en la habitación.

―¿Y estos poderes se pueden transferir?― preguntó Yaku quien se veía muy concentrado en la conversación con el anciano.

―Exactamente, pero solo a través de las relaciones sexuales.

― ¡Qué! ¡Eso es imposible!― exclamó Morisuke. ―Yo aún soy... digo, ¡Yo también tengo esos poderes, pero aún no hemos hecho nada! Bueno, ¡Tampoco es que estemos pensando en hacer algo!

―Increíble, es la primera pareja que llega pura a este santuario en décadas, no sé si felicitarlos o preocuparme...

―Pero Yaku-san, anoche mientras nos besábamos... metió su lengua.― Dijo esto último en voz baja y poniendo su mano sobre su boca mientras se sonrojaba.

― ¡Cállate, no sé de qué hablas! y no seas tonto, besarse y tener relaciones sexuales son dos cosas muy diferentes.

―Disculpe que interrumpa su discusión, ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico?― preguntó mirando a Lev quien se encontraba nuevamente distraído cargando un gato anaranjado entre sus brazos.

―Él tiene 15.

― ¿Y tú?

―Yo cumplí hace poco los 18.― respondió Yaku.

―Ya veo.― Dijo mirando con desconfianza al mayor. ―Son apenas 3 años de diferencia, pero eso no quita que estés saliendo con un menor de edad...

Yaku se sonrojó de inmediato.

―Tranquilo, es una broma.― Dijo el viejo largándose a reír. ―Ambos lucen muy jóvenes, deberían ir con calma, pero sin dudas su caso es muy especial. ¿Qué pasó exactamente después de que se besaron? Tal vez ese acontecimiento esté relacionado a la manifestación de los poderes entu caso.

Yaku prefirió dejar hablar a Lev, ya que él recordaba con mayor exactitud el orden de los hechos. De esta forma, el menor de los Haiba había comenzado a relatar muy animado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, e incluso mencionó un par de cosas que habían ocurrido en su subconsciente.

―Eso suena increíble, no me cansaré de decirlo. Asi que ustedes dos se convirtieron en gatos durante una noche sin eclipse lunar.― dijo el anciano frotándose la barbilla mientras Lev asentía con la cabeza. ―Creo entender lo que está ocurriendo. Según lo que escuché, puedo concluir que tú tenías sentimientos ocultos.― añadió mirando a Yaku. ―Ya que cuando los ojos brillan con intensidad en la noche de luna llena es porque la transformación a nekomimi está empezando. Aunque no se llegó a completar porque en el momento en que fuiste mordido en el cuello, todos tus miedos paralizaron esa transformación, y por mecanismo de defensa te convertiste en un gato. En otras palabras, tú también tienes sentimientos por él. Y en el instante en que conseguiste darte cuenta de tus sentimientos en el subconsciente, ambos volvieron a su forma casi humana en la vida real.

Yaku bajó la vista y sonrió avergonzado.

― ¿Pero cuál es la explicación de los viajes al subconsciente?― Preguntó Lev.

―Oh, sobre eso, no tengo mucha información respecto a ese tema. Tal vez sus mentes estaban desesperadas por comunicar sus sentimientos. Probablemente solo lo logran las personas en su forma de gato. Pero como te dije en un comienzo, no tenemos muchos registros sobre lo que ocurre en ese estado. Solo sabemos que los nekomimis se transforman en gatos durante un eclipse lunar.

―Ya veo...― dijo Lev sorprendido.

―Supongo que a partir de ahora todo será más normal.― dijo Yaku poniéndose de pie.

―No tan normal, será una gran aventura, sobre todo porque se aproxima una super luna.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Y eso qué significa?― preguntó Haiba.

―Los nekomimis se vuelven mucho más cercanos y cariñosos con sus parejas. Les aconsejo que sigan trabajando en su relación y vayan buscando un refugio para esos días...

― ¿Refugio de qué? ― volvió a preguntar el mitad ruso japonés.

―Ok, muchas gracias por aclarar nuestras dudas.― se apresuró en decir Yaku ignorando por completo la pregunta dicha por el menor.

El anciano se largó a reír despacio en tanto Lev se apresuraba en imitar la acción de su senpai.

―Pueden venir cuando quieran, y recuerden, sean felices y disfruten su juventud...

―Sí, hasta luego.― Se despidió Morisuke haciendo una corta reverencia. Lev hizo lo mismo y siguió a Yaku por los pasillos del templo.

Cuando ambos salieron al patio, vieron muchos gatos acercarse a ellos, pero la mayoría iba hacia el libero y se turnaban para pasearse entre sus piernas.

―Yaku-san, usted es como el dios de este templo, todos los gatos lo aman.

―La primera vez que vine contigo los gatos parecían asustados.― dijo caminando rápido hacia la salida dejando atrás al más alto.

― ¡Espéreme, Yaku-san! ― exclamó siguiéndole el paso. ― Tal vez era porque con mi forma de gato yo los asustaba.

―No me extrañaría, eras enorme.― le dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y seguía caminando con prisa.

―Puede ser, pero en realidad yo creo que era porque cuando vino la primera vez, Yaku-san estaba asustado... ― dijo Lev deteniéndolo bruscamente. Yaku se enfadó de inmediato y se volteó con la intención de discutir con el menor, sin embargo al ver lo serio que se veía, prefirió escucharlo hasta el final. ―Sé que estaba asustado, yo podía sentirlo en mi forma de gato, y de seguro los otros gatos también lo sintieron. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados y había un miedo creciendo en su interior, pero ahora, su corazón debe estar mejor y más tranquilo porque hemos resuelto nuestras dudas, y también porque ya tiene claro sus sentimientos.― agregó mirándolo fijamente.

Para Yaku era vergonzoso reconocer que el idiota tenía razón y sintió que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría al encontrarse bajo presión de hacer o decir algo en esos momentos. Para su suerte, el maullido de un gato rompió esa tensa atmósfera, y causó que Lev se agachara a prestarle atención al felino. Yaku suspiró aliviado y sacó su celular para ver la hora, y cuando lo guardó, se dio cuenta que el gato había escapado de los mimos del más joven.

―No es justo, todos los gatos huyen de mí...― se quejó Lev apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo.

―Deja de quejarte, yo me quedaré contigo.― dijo Yaku entre molesto y avergonzado.

Los ánimos de Lev subieron de forma instantánea, y rápidamente se puso de pie y levantó al menor por los aires sin importarle las consecuencias.

―Oye espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!― se quejó el pequeño libero retorciéndose como un gato.

―Te quiero, Yaku-san.― dijo Lev sin soltar a su senpai y dando varias vueltas en círculos.

Yaku estuvo insistiendo desesperadamente que lo bajara, hasta que finalmente, Lev hizo caso debido al cansancio que empezó a sentir en sus brazos. Morisuke, aún enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, se acercó a darle un suave coscorrón.

―Ya fue suficiente, regresemos a casa, Lyovochka.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Sip, este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado. *saca su sombrero para pedir comentarios o reacciones*

 **Aclaraciones:**

"El nombre de una persona es para ella el sonido más dulce e importante que pueda escuchar." Dale Carnegie

Super luna: Se denomina superluna a la coincidencia de la luna llena o luna nueva con el máximo acercamiento de ésta a la tierra (el perigeo).

Coscorrón: Golpe doloroso, aunque no muy fuerte, dado en la cabeza con los nudillos de la mano cerrada.

***No trabajo con beta, por lo que pido disculpas si vieron muchos errores. Necesito ojos nuevos para ver los posibles errores y horrores. (En serio, hago lo que puedo. Pasé días escribiendo y editando este capítulo)


End file.
